Teen Titans: Parallel Universe
by Thowell3
Summary: What if BB had Ravens Powers and was named Crow And Raven had BB's Powers and was Named Beast Girl. Written by Physics Goddess and Thowell3
1. Prologue

Teen Titans: Parallel Universe

Prologue

Written By:Physics Goddess & Thowell3

Disclamer: We do _not _own Teen Titans. If we did BB and Rea Would Be Together FOR EVER !.

* * *

It was an average day in Jump City. The crime rate had been remarkably low. Crow was meditating in his room. After some time had passed, he opened his eyes and groaned loudly.

"Dude," he muttered. "I think my foot's asleep. I wish I didn't have to meditate so much." He got up, and stretched. He ran a pale hand through his dark-blue hair, and his unnaturally blue eyes scanned his room. He reached down and adjusted his costume. He never liked to admit it, but Crow felt self-conscious in his costume. He snorted. It was more appropriate to describe what he wore as a lack of costume. Black and gold arm-guards protected his fore-arms, around his waist was a blue cloth that attached to a gold ring. From this ring hung another piece of blue cloth, similar to a loin-cloth. From his ribcage down, Crow was clad in black and gold armour. His pale legs were bare, and he wore no shoes of any sort. On his Ajna chakra, was an emerald gemstone.

Crow left his room, and walked silently down the hallway. He passed Beast Girl's room and decided to see if she wanted to hang out. From the moment he had met her, Crow had made it his mission to get Beast Girl to smile. She was a morose young woman who rarely showed any emotion whatsoever. Crow often found himself fantasizing what she would look like if she smiled. He reached up and knocked on the door.

"Hey Beast Girl," he knocked again. "Open up." The door opened a crack revealing large, sad, deep-green eyes. A single canine protruded from her unsmiling lips, and the tips of her large pointed ears protruded through her dark-green hair.

"What do you want?" her monotone voice matched the lack of expression on her olive-green face.

"Come on out," Crow encouraged. "I want you to have some fun." Her face remained expressionless, and she put her grey-gloved hands on her hips. Her grey belt emphasized her slender waist, and her black and dark-magenta costume hugged her curves tightly.

"Oh yes, let's have pointless, mindless, fun," she muttered, her monotone voice slightly gravely.

"Alright," Crow ginned widely. "Let's play…" He trailed off and frowned. "Hang on." He paused and pointed at her. "You were being sarcastic!"

"Oh wow," Beast Girl rolled her eyes. "I'll alert the media. Crow actually does have a brain." Crow stared down at his bare feet and scuffed one of them on the floor.

"I have always had a brain," he replied in a wounded tone. "I just don't use it much." He paused. "Come on Beast Girl." He whined. "Come out."

"I would rather read a book then go do something mindless," Beast Girl replied dully.

"But…" Crow was cut off by Beast Girl shutting the door in his face. He stood for a moment staring at the closed door.

"Stop bothering me," Beast Girl's voice was muffled from behind the door. "Go away."

Crow started to walk down the hall back to the Titan's main living room. Inside, he could see Robin, the team's leader, drinking a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper. The Boy Wonder had an intense expression on his face, his eyes hidden behind a black mask. Crow sighed in exasperation.

"Why does Beast Girl always have to be so mean?" he muttered. Robin looked up at him in surprise. Crow took pride in his ability to walk next to silently.

"What's up Crow?" he enquired.

"It's Beast Girl," Crow whined. "She's being mean. All she wants to do is read. It's really annoying. I just want her to have some fun." Robin folded up his newspaper and regarded Crow intently.

"Crow," he began. "You have to respect that she doesn't want to. You've known her long enough to know that you have to give her some space." Crow's shoulders slumped.

"I guess you're right Robin," he muttered. Then he turned and exited the Titan's living room.


	2. Chapter 1 Final Exam

Teen Titans: Parallel Universe

Written By:Physics Goddess & Thowell3

Disclamer: We do _not _own Teen Titans. If we did BB and Rea Would Be Together FOR EVER !.

* * *

Chapter 1

Final Exam

The television crackled to life showing a golden hexagonal crest, and playing classical music. The crest was sectioned off into four parts, two black, and two white. Within this crest was a large golden 'H' and underneath was inscribed 'H.A.E.Y.P.' The crest was superimposed on a yellow honey-comb patterned wall.

"The HIVE Academy for Extraordinary Young People is proud to introduce this years top graduates," a cool female voice began to speak. The camera focused in on three figures on a platform. One was a short, bald, boy in a deep-green jumpsuit, goggles on his head, and various technological items clamped around his chest. The second was a gigantic figure with wild brown hair, small beard, an animalistic face, and was clad in a black sleeveless shirt and pants with gold bands across his chest. The last was a slim figure with pink hair, grey skin, and pink cat-like eyes. Her costume was black with purple trim, and she had a black pendant around her neck. Simultaneously, the three vaulted off of the platform. "Gizmo, the boy genius whose intellect can conquer any problem with an inventive solution." This being said, a pair of metallic wings spread from the backpack that Gizmo was wearing, and he blasted a bunch of robots with his laser-guns. "Jinx, the enchanting sorceress whose powerful spells mean bad luck for her enemies." The slim, black and purple clad figure stood on the platform and sent pink energy blasts into the walls. The machinery fizzled, and died. Jinx then proceeded to do a series of back-flips down the hall. Some laser guns rose out of the floor, and the large animalistic young man tore through them easily. "And Mammoth, the genetically enhanced giant whose unstoppable strength speaks for itself." A robot loomed up behind the giant, only to be hotwired by Gizmo. "Well-organized, highly trained, and combat equipped. These new H.A.E.Y.P. agents are the perfect fighting force." Continuing her back-flips, Jinx caused the laser guns to destroy each other. She landed, and faced the camera, her fellow agents joining her. "And for the right price, this ideal team can be yours." The image became static again, and the screen went black.

"Well Mr. Slade?" a severe looking elderly woman inquired. She was staring at a figure seated in shadow.

"Impressive," the voice was soft, and malicious. "Truly. However, robots and obstacle courses only prove so much. My plans demand operatives who can function in the real world." As he spoke, Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth walked appeared beside the woman. "If your students are going to serve me they'll have to pass one final exam." He paused. "Destroy the Teen Titans, and then we'll talk." The woman bowed, and the lair went black.

- Scene Break -

The sun shone on Titan's Tower, reflecting off of the chrome exterior. Inside the Tower was another story. The Titan's living room was a complete mess. Cyborg was wandering around with a helpless expression on his face. A green hound-dog sniffed around, and Crow sat on the couch reading a comic book.

"Aw man, come on!" Cyborg whined, and picked up the couch. "It's got to be around here someplace!" He shook the couch. "I don't believe this!" He exclaimed, and then shot a dirty look at the green dog. "How could you lose the remote?" The green dog shifted into the form of Beast Girl who regarded Cyborg coldly.

"What makes you think I lost it?" she asked dully. Cyborg fidgeted under her icy glare.

"Uh, because you're you?" he attempted weakly.

"Look," Beast Girl growled. "Just because I borrowed that book on ancient mythology…"

"Well how do you explain the toothpaste?" Cyborg interrupted her. "And my football? And the waffle iron?"

"Things disappear," Beast Girl growled. "How am I supposed to know where they go?" Crow glanced up over his comic and watched, a slightly amused expression on his grey face.

"Well how am I supposed to watch T.V. without a remote?" Cyborg whined. Crow jumped to his feet and stuck his hand in the air.

"Ooh, I know!" he exclaimed. "It's simple! You just get up and change the channel!" Cyborg glared at Crow, and Beast Girl just stared at him without expression.

"Don't even joke like that," Cyborg scowled.

"Dude, I wasn't joking!" Crow defended.

"Good!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Because it wasn't funny! Now help us look for the remote, or go back to your dumb comic book."

"Dude, this is totally a stupid argument," Crow rolled his eyes, slightly miffed at the insult to his comic. "This is totally a waste of time, and besides I can't read my comic with this much noise."

"I'm telling you," Beast Girl turned back to Cyborg and glared at him. "I didn't lose it. You were the one watching T.V. last." The door to the Titan's main living room opened, and Starfire and Robin walked in.

"And that is the secret to travelling faster than light," Starfire finished.

"So if you want to blame someone," Beast Girl growled. "Look in the mirror."

"Whoa!" Robin exclaimed. "Take it easy Titans! Combat practice is this afternoon!"

"We must mend your dispute by the sharing of unhealthy junk foods," Starfire stated happily. "I shall fetch them."

"I don't need food!" Cyborg exclaimed. The Titans burst into argument as Starfire made her way over to the fridge, and opened it. Blue, mouldy food littered the fridge, and as the lovely alien leaned foreword, one of the clumps of mould roared at her. Starfire yelped, and blasted the fridge with her green energy bolts. Consequently, the Titan's main living room, and the Titans, became covered in blue mould.

"Maybe we should just go out for pizza," Robin suggested.

- Scene Break -

The argument only intensified at the pizza place. Beast Girl squatted on her chair instead of sitting, and Crow watched the argument with an amused expression on his face. Finally he let out a loud groan.

"Dude, can we please just order something?" he whined.

"As long as it's vegetarian," Beast Girl countered dully.

"Come on girl," Cyborg whined. "How can you deny me the all-meat experience?"

"I've been most of those animals," Beast Girl replied icily.

"I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting," Starfire gushed, and then beamed at her suggestion. The remaining Titans stared at her in horror.

"Uh Starfire?" Robin leaned over towards the lovely alien. "Not everything on the menu is a pizza topping."

"Oh," Starfire blushed furiously.

"Double pepperoni!" Cyborg returned to his suggestion.

"I'm not eating meat," Beast Girl growled.

"There's no meat in pepperoni!" Cyborg exclaimed. The arguing continued, until the Titans heard a commotion in the street. They turned to see a bus rolling towards a baby carriage, which resulted in Beast Girl's deep-green eyes widening slightly in horror.

"Teen Titans go!" Robin commanded. The Titans jumped into the street, Starfire pushing the carriage out of the way, and Crow and Cyborg putting themselves directly in the path of the vehicle. Cyborg threw his weight against the bus in an attempt to slow it down. Crow cast a spell on the stick of the bus, forcing it into Park. Eventually the bus came to a stop. The doors opened to reveal a completely empty bus.

"Uh, don't buses normally have drivers?" Cyborg questioned.

"And don't baby carriages normally have babies?" Robin asked, holding a green teddy bear that was the only occupant of the carriage that Starfire had pushed away from the bus.

"Are you pit-sniffers normally this stupid?" a high-pitched voice emanated from the stuffed bear. The head swivelled, and the stuffed animal exploded, sending Starfire, Robin, and Beast Girl flying. The bus was abruptly lifted, and dumped upon Cyborg and Crow. Mammoth dusted his hands and grinned. Jinx, and Gizmo strode towards him. The latter chuckled. "That was too easy." He gloated. "What a bunch of cludge-heads. You guys want to get pizza?" He jerked his thumb towards the pizza place.

"This isn't over!" Robin exclaimed, dusting himself off. Beast Girl had landed in a trash can, and currently had a banana peel on her head. Starfire stood next to her, regarding the HIVE agents closely. The bus abruptly went flying, revealing a hole from which Cyborg's arm protruded.

"We're just getting started!" he exclaimed, standing up. Crow materialized beside him.

"Who are they?" Beast Girl asked, and then she frowned. "And what's a cludge-head?"

"We are the HIVE," Gizmo replied proudly.

"Your worst nightmare," Mammoth continued.

"And this is Attack Pattern Alpha," Jinx finished. A jet-pack appeared on Gizmo's back and he rose into the air, firing laser shots at the Titans. Crow and Jinx began to duel with their spells. Cyborg and Mammoth struggled with each other, both trying to weaken the other.

"What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back?" Mammoth asked Cyborg. At this moment, Gizmo strapped a rocket to Cyborg's back.

"Huh?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Doomed!" Gizmo grinned. He jumped backwards and hit a button on his control pad. The rocket fired up, sending Cyborg flying into the air. The robotic Titan yelped in surprise.

"Cyborg!" Starfire gasped, and flew off after him. Jinx and Crow were now fighting hand-to-hand combat.

"You fight like a loser," Jinx mocked. Gizmo appeared, four long metallic legs sprouting from his back-pack.

"And you're going to croak like a frog," he grinned. He fired a blast at Crow, sending him flying backwards into Robin. Beast Girl charged past them, morphing into an elephant. Mammoth easily picked her up in her elephant form.

"Mammoth's going to make you extinct," the giant grinned.

"Beast Girl!" Robin exclaimed. "Hang on!" Mammoth threw Beast Girl at the Boy Wonder who managed to revert back to her human form before smashing into him. Her momentum forced them back towards Crow.

"Is it just me?" Beast Girl muttered. "Or are we getting beaten?"

"Dude," Crow scowled. "It's just you." The Boy Wonder echoed this statement.

"Listen up team," Robin stood up. "I have a plan." Two shots from Gizmo sent Beast Girl and Crow flying backwards.

"Gee scrum-buffer," Gizmo smirked. "Sure hope your fancy plan includes getting fried."

"You'll just have to find out the hard way," Robin replied. He smiled, and gestured to the HIVE agents as if to say 'bring it on.' A barrage of laser shots sent the Boy Wonder down into a hole with a scream.

"Robin!" Beast Girl exclaimed.

- Scene Break -

The doors of Titans Tower opened and Crow and Beast Girl walked in. Beast Girl was limping slightly, supported by Crow, a slight grimace on her otherwise expressionless face. Beast Girl sat down, and began to rub her leg.

"That didn't just happen," she murmured. "Tell me that didn't just happen."

"Sorry dude," Crow smiled sadly. "It did happen. We can't change the truth, no matter how much it might suck." Beast Girl scowled and rubbed her leg. Crow held his hands over her leg, and healed it.

"Who knew we had a doctor in the house," a small smile ghosted across her lips. "Thanks."

"No problem dude," Crow grinned. The door opened again, and Starfire and Cyborg walked in.

"Maybe y'all should call me Flyborg," Cyborg grinned. "I was halfway to Gotham City before Star zapped that thing off my back." He paused. "So what did I miss?" Crow and Beast Girl were unable to meet his gaze. "Tell me how we kicked their butts!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Come on, I've got to have the play-by-play!" Neither Crow neither Beast Girl responded.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked, suddenly noticing that the Boy Wonder was not present.

"Uh Starfire," Beast Girl swallowed nervously. "We're not sure." Everyone knew that the lovely alien had feelings for the Titan's leader, and so to tell her that he was missing was not the easiest thing to do.

"Not sure?" Starfire echoed confusedly. "Why are you not…?"

"Dude, we searched everywhere," Crow interrupted softly. "And all we could find was this." He pulled Robin's utility belt out from behind his back. Starfire gasped, and Cyborg smacked himself in the forehead.

"I should have been there," he moaned. "I let that kid sneak up on me and…what was I…? It was a trap, and I…I should have known." His gigantic shoulders sagged.

"I do not understand!" Starfire exclaimed. "How could you not find him?" She leaned towards Crow accusingly. "People do not just vanish! He has to be there someplace, so go there and look!" Beast Girl stepped between Starfire and Crow.

"Take it easy Starfire," she said soothingly. "Really. This is Robin we're talking about. I'm sure he's fine. He'll probably turn up any second." The doors to the living room clicked. "Great timing."

"Robin!" Starfire gushed, and flew to the doors. An explosion knocked the alien off of her feet. When the dust settled, the Titans could see the HIVE agents standing in the doorway looking rather smug.

"Oh no," Beast Girl's eyes widened. Mammoth cracked his knuckles.

"Oh yes," Jinx grinned. The Titans prepared for battle.

"You guys got lucky last time," Cyborg stated. "But you're in our house now!" The HIVE agents advanced.

"Yeah," Gizmo grinned. "Nice place. We'll take it!" He fired off an explosive at the four remaining Titans. Crow levitated off of the ground, and hurled some chairs at the HIVE agents. Starfire shot off some of her star-bolts. Beast Girl was hit backwards, allowing Cyborg to blast the agents with his sonic cannon.

"Split up!" the robotic Titan ordered. Crow flew to the stairwell, and after Starfire had passed him, he hurled the fire extinguisher at Mammoth who was pursuing them. The giant simply swatted the projectile away and continued after them. Beast Girl ran down the hallway in cheetah form. Wall panels collapsed towards her, which she dodged. Jinx followed after her, his light blue eyes glowing.

"Here kitty, kitty," she grinned. "What's the matter? Afraid of a little bad luck?" She blew out more panels.

Crow and Starfire scrambled into the gym, and slammed the doors shut. Starfire welded the doors shut. The two Titans surveyed their new barricade nervously, hoping it would hold out. The wall behind them blew out, and the two Titans turned in dismay to see Mammoth's head sticking through a hole in the wall.

"Hello there," he grinned at them maliciously.

Cyborg retreated up the stairs. Gizmo followed, two of the long spider-like legs that protruded from his back-pack swinging at the robotic Titan. Darting out of sight, Cyborg waited until Gizmo had entered one of the rooms before following. He opened the door and stepped inside, only to have the doors shut, and the lights go out.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. The room gradually came to life with images of Gizmo's smirking face.

"So, Tin Man," he grinned at Cyborg. "You got a heart under all that outdated crud-ware?" Cyborg looked around, trying to find the source of the images. "Not telling? Guess I'll have to take you apart and find out!" This being said, he dropped down towards Cyborg.

Beast Girl tore down the hallway, now in her human form. She darted around a corner, and paused to catch her breath. She glanced around. Not seeing her pursuer, she relaxed a bit, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Lost her," Beast Girl breathed. No sooner had she uttered these words, than a piece of the ceiling came crashing down on her head, flooring the green Titan.

"This just isn't your lucky day is it?" Jinx mocked. Beast Girl rubbed her head, and then morphed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. She let out a bellowing roar, which caused Titan's Tower to shake. Jinx did a back-flip, and her eyes glowed again. A ring of pink went around Beast Girl, and the green Titan fell through a hole in the floor.

Cyborg smashed through the wall of the room. He was followed by Gizmo, still swinging his spider-like legs at the robotic Titan. Cyborg made a grab for one these legs. Much to the surprise and dismay of Gizmo, Cyborg successfully captured one.

"Got you!" Cyborg exclaimed triumphantly. Gizmo simply grinned, and tried to attack with another leg which was also caught by Cyborg. Using his immense strength, Cyborg easily flipped Gizmo over, crushing the spider-like legs. The robotic Titan picked up the tiny villain with ease.

"Let me go you scuzz-munching zit!" Gizmo scowled, and wriggled out of Cyborg's powerful grip. The cybernetic Titan crushed the back-pack and tossed it over his shoulder with a satisfied grin. He began to stroll around the room.

"How are you going to fight me without your tech?" he asked mockingly. Slight movement, caught his eye, and Cyborg turned to find Gizmo hiding behind a bunch of crates. Grinning, the robotic Titan advanced, and lifted the crates away. Cyborg stepped foreword, and was surprised to hear a slight crunch. "Huh?" He asked. Looking back at Gizmo, he was dismayed to see that the villain's image was now static. Cyborg backed away, surveying the room. Gizmo jumped down from a crate onto his back, and opened the control panel there. "Yo, what are you…" Cyborg exclaimed. Gizmo began to hotwire the controls. "Get out of my systems!" Cyborg yelped. "Nobody hacks my systems!" Unable to do anything, Cyborg was helplessly manoeuvred around by Gizmo.

"Ooh," Gizmo grinned with delight. "Ejector arm! Cool!" He crossed some wires, and Cyborg's right arm fell off and rolled away.

"My arm!" Cyborg cried in dismay. "Get off me! Get off me! Stop!" With this, he was sent clear out of Titan's tower and into the water. He was joined shortly by Beast Girl, Starfire, and Crow. They looked up at the tower to see the HIVE agents smirking down at them.

"Have a nice afterlife," Gizmo smirked. "You snot-eating losers!" With this, Jinx sent a pink wave at the water. The Titans watched in horror as the massive wave of water bore down on them, and consumed them.

- Scene Break -

Cyborg dragged himself up the beach. He was scowling. Beast Girl, Starfire, and Crow followed suit, each wearing disheartened expressions. Beast Girl fell to her knees, and stared at the ground.

"So," she muttered. "Who else is completely water-logged?"

"Not now girl," Cyborg glared at her.

"Hey," Beast Girl stood up and scowled at him. "I was just…" Crow gently laid a hand on her shoulder. Cyborg's prosthesis opened, and sparked. A welding flame erupted from his pointer finger, and he began to repair himself. Starfire approached him cautiously.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance," she offered.

"I got it," Cyborg didn't even look at her as he spoke.

"But, you are so damaged," Starfire ventured. "And…" Cyborg turned to her and glared, causing the lovely alien to gasp.

"I got it," he growled.

"Hey!" Beast Girl scowled. "She only wanted to help! What is your problem?"

"What do you think?" Cyborg responded angrily. "We got kicked out of our house, a pint-sized Poindexter took me for a joy-ride, and in case you haven't noticed, I just became left-handed." He gestured at his severed arm as he said this.

"Dude, that's enough!" Crow exclaimed. "We need to get a grip!"

"Or what?" Cyborg challenged. "Our bad vibes will keep you from meditating?" Crow frowned.

"I wish Robin were here," Starfire murmured.

"Well he's not!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Don't you guys get it? They won, we lost! It's over!" The remaining Titans stared at their tower sadly.

"Then," Beast Girl's shoulders drooped. "The Teen Titans are finished?"

"Not yet," they all turned in surprise at the sound of Robin's voice. The Boy Wonder was standing in a column of light, a confident smile on his face. "Not if I can help it.

- Scene Break -

Titan's Tower was beginning to resemble a giant 'H' instead of a giant 'T' due to the reconstruction that the agents had begun. Inside, two tiny robots held up a plaque with Cyborg's arm on it.

"Higher," Gizmo instructed. The robots obeyed. "A little to the left." They obeyed. "A little more." Again, they obeyed. "Perfect!" Gizmo grinned, and looked around the living room. "Slade's going to have kittens when he hears we whipped the Titans and took their stinking tower." Jinx strode into the room, Robin's utility belt around her waist.

"Not to mention Robin's favourite fashion statement," she grinned. Then she inspected one of Crow's loin-cloths, and snorted. "But that's the only thing fashionable around here."

"Tell me about it!" Mammoth snorted, his head in the fridge. "All their food is way out of date." He pulled out a hamburger covered with blue mould, and then ate it.

"You think that stuff's rotten?" Gizmo challenged. "Check out their music." He picked up one of the CD's. "Crud." He chucked it over his shoulder, and picked up another. "Snot…mega-crud…snot."

"Does he have anything that's not blue?" Jinx asked, as she held Crow's loin-cloth aloft. Mammoth continued to eat the mouldy food from the fridge, and Gizmo continued to chuck the Titan's music collection over his shoulder.

"Crud," the tiny villain scoffed. "Snot." Abruptly an alarm began to sound. Hex discarded the loin-cloth, and Mammoth stood up. The computer began to shoot CD's out at the tiny villain. "Hey!" Gizmo yelped, and fell backwards off of his chair. He crawled backwards to another computer. "What the hairball?" He exclaimed. The chair at the computer turned, and sitting on it was Cyborg's arm. Gizmo gave a surprised scream. Tentacles came out and wrapped themselves around Gizmo, and then the arm jumped from the chair and began to crawl across the floor, dragging a screaming Gizmo behind it. Two rockets appeared, and the arm flew off, a screaming Gizmo dragged helplessly along. A shadowy hand reached through the ceiling, and picked up a surprised Jinx, and Mammoth was pelted by a star-bolt. Forced onto the roof, the agents looked at each other in dismay.

"Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration," the agents spun around at the sound of Robin's voice. He clasped his utility belt back on which had fallen off of Jinx. "But like I said…this isn't over." The rest of the Titans were standing behind him, prepared to fight.

"It's just getting started," Cyborg grinned, fastening his arm on. The agents composed themselves.

"Attack Pattern Alpha!" Jinx ordered, and the three separated. Jinx shot a spell, blowing out some panels. Mammoth charged at Beast Girl who morphed into a hawk and flew away. Jinx vaulted over Cyborg and sent a spell down at him. Cyborg got out of the way just in time, but Gizmo jumped up onto his back again.

"Hey Robo-Wimp," he grinned. "Feel like getting hacked?" Cyborg grinned back.

"Nope," he replied. "How about you? Robin now!" The Boy Wonder leaped over Gizmo, planting a device on the tiny villain's back-pack. Immediately it began to spark, causing the villain to screech. He jumped down from Cyborg's back, trying to remove the sparking back-pack.

"Cut it out!" he shrieked. "It's going to crash my whole system! Get it off me! Get it off me!" His back-pack short-circuited again, sending him flying off of the tower.

Jinx tore across the roof. Starfire pursued her, pelting her with star-bolts. Jinx tried to avoid getting hit by these bolts of green energy. She dove for cover under a structure on the roof. Starfire made no attempts to follow.

"Beast Girl, go!" she called. Beast Girl, who had been crouching in the structure jumped down onto Jinx's face as a monkey. Jinx desperately sent out magic spells in every direction until she finally found Beast Girl, and tore her off of her face. Beast Girl landed nimbly and returned to her human form.

"Your luck just ran out," a hint of a smirk ghosted across Beast Girl's face, and she turned and ran off.

"Huh?" Jinx raised her eyebrow. The creaking of the structure caused her to look up. To her horror, Jinx realized that her spells had gone through the supporting legs of the structure. Within a few moments it had crashed down onto her.

Mammoth tore across the roof. He advanced towards Crow, and swung a gigantic fist at him. Crow simply levitated off of the ground and landed behind the giant. Turning back towards him, Mammoth was smashed from behind by Cyborg. He skidded several feet, and came to a halt in front of Beast Girl. The green Titan had reverted back to her Tyrannosaurus form, and a roar from her caused the giant to scream, and run the other way. Starfire summoned all of her un-earthly strength, and hurled a star-bolt into Mammoth's stomach. The giant was sent flying into his fellow agents.

"Cram it," Gizmo muttered, and pulled out a communicator. "I'm calling Slade." Robin picked up the tiny villain.

"Who is Slade?" he demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know barf-brain," Gizmo smirked.

- Scene Break -

"I assure you," the woman spoke. "Such failures are not tolerated within the HIVE. Once the agents have been retrieved from the authorities they will be disciplined." She struck her fist into her palm. "Strictly disciplined."

"Actually your agents served my plans quite well," Slade's soft voice emanated in the darkness. "I never expected them to succeed. They were merely messengers." Here he paused. "And the message has been sent." He clicked a button, and immediately the image of Robin's face appeared.

"Who is Slade?" the Boy Wonder demanded. His words echoed throughout the darkness.

- Scene Break -

"Oh no!" Beast Girl looked absolutely horrified. "This is the worst thing that could ever happen! My music has been…de-alphabetized." She began to sort through the assortment of CD's. "How am I ever going to find anything?" Crow entered the living room carrying several of his loin-cloths.

"Dude, they went into my room," he whined. "No one should ever go into my room."

"Someone has disposed of all our blue furry food!" Starfire exclaimed with a horrified gasp.

"You got to be kidding me!" Cyborg exclaimed after picking up the couch and shaking it. "The whole place gets cleaned and I still can't find the…" Robin whistled and pointed at the table. The remote lay on the surface. "Hah!" Cyborg exclaimed happily and put the couch down. Robin sat, and began to flip through channels. The rest of the Titans followed suit. "So I guess we really ought to be training for battles, tracking down clues, and trying to figure out who Slade is huh?"

"We will," Robin assured the robotic Titan. "But right now, I'm just happy to be part of the team." He pointed the remote at the T.V. and changed the channel one last time.


	3. Chapter 2 Forces of Nature

Hey all Sorry for the delay "we" have bin busy . Actuly this Chapter was completly Written by TheGothGoddessofDarkness I had no Ideas for this chapter. I wish I did but the Idea for this episode of Teen Titans was rather boring to me so I worked on other chapters for abit so next chapter I helped with. This one was Purly My Partaner In Crime So enjoy. She has better Ideas then I do sometimes. O well. Cya in cyber space

Disclamer: We Don't onwn Teen Titans We wish we did if we did Raven and Beast boy Would be togeather forever and ever...

any ways on to the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

Forces of Nature

Lightning flashed, and thunder rumbled. Rain crashed down onto Titans Tower. Inside the tower a green buffalo strained as it hooked a taught rubber band onto a hook. Beast Girl reverted back to her human form, looked down at the water balloon in her hands, and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered.

"What are you doing?" Crow's voice startled the green Titan, causing her to almost drop the water balloon. "Dude, are you actually pulling a prank?" Crow's dark eyes lit up at the prospect.

"No," Beast Girl denied. Crow gave her an odd look. "Okay, maybe I am." Crow grinned. "Alright, do you remember when Cyborg put red dye in my shampoo and I turned brown for two days? Well I want to get him back for that." Crow nodded. "Alright, when Cyborg steps around the corner, his foot tugs the string. The string trips the lever. The lever releases a highly taught rubber band, which sends a water balloon full of motor-oil flying right at him." She finished her explanation and sighed.

"Dude, you're a genius," Crow breathed in awe.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this," Beast Girl groaned. She put the water balloon onto the rubber band. Her sensitive hearing picked up movement from around the corner. "Here he comes." She grabbed Crow, and whisked him behind a corner, causing the telekinetic Titan to yelp in surprise.

"Dude, I don't think…" Crow began, but Beast Girl shushed him. "But what if…?" Again, Beast Girl shushed him.

"Why are we hiding?" Cyborg whispered. Beast Girl shushed him, and then her eyes widened.

"Cyborg?" she asked. "You can't be Cyborg."

"I can't?" the robotic Titan asked.

"If you're you," Beast Girl said. "Then who's…?" She peeked around the corner to see Robin coming around the corner. The Boy Wonder's foot tugged the string, releasing the water balloon. Fortunately for the Titan's leader, his fast reflexes enabled him to pull out his bow-staff and deflect the water balloon before it hit him. Beast Girl, Crow, and Cyborg came around the corner.

"Robin!" Beast Girl exclaimed.

"You okay?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm fine," Robin replied. "Although, I'm surprised that you decided to try to pull a prank on me Cyborg."

"Actually dude," Crow defended the robotic Titan. "For once, he wasn't the one who did it. She did." He pointed at Beast Girl. Robin turned to Beast Girl with a shocked expression on his face.

"Robin," Beast Girl wanted the Boy Wonder to understand, but wasn't sure how to do it. "You weren't supposed to…I didn't…"

"I'm very disappointed in you Beast Girl," Robin crossed his arms. "That was very immature of you."

"What?" Beast Girl couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You heard the man," Cyborg crossed his arms.

"You are so immature," Crow echoed the statement that the Boy Wonder had made. Hearing it from Crow only made the statement sting more.

"I knew pulling a prank was a bad idea," Beast Girl hung her head. Robin's communicator beeped, and he picked it up.

"Titans," he addressed the team. "Trouble."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain pounded down onto the bridge that crossed Jump City Bay. Cars passed over the bridge, windshield-wipers going. Abruptly, a flash of lightning struck the bridge. A truck driver slammed on his brakes in attempts not to hit it. The flash dissipated, leaving behind two figures. One was skinny and yellow, and the other was large and blue.

"May we have fun here brother?" the blue figure asked, his voice deep like thunder.

"Of course," the second figure's voice was more high-pitched. "We are Thunder and Lightning. We can do as we please!" This being said, Lightning threw a bolt of lightning up into the cables suspending the bridge. "Look brother, I command the sparks to dance!"

"Amusing," Thunder agreed. "Now listen as I make music!" He slammed his hands together, causing a shock-wave to hit the surrounding cars.

"Let all who pass this way know, Lightning was here!" the yellow figure announced as he etched a lightning bolt into the side of the truck that had stopped.

"And Thunder too!" Thunder emitted another blast, setting off the car alarms. The two figures laughed heartily.

"Most amusing," Lightning grinned.

"Hate to break it to you," Robin interrupted them. "But you guys have a lousy sense of humour. This ends now."

"No one gives orders to Thunder and Lightning!" Lightning shook his fist at the Boy Wonder. "Taste me power!" He shot a bolt at the Titans. They dodged, each going their separate ways. Starfire took on Lightning, pelting him with star-bolts until he got in a lucky shot and knocked her down. Cyborg took on Thunder, grappling with him until Thunder began to charge up a blast of energy. Cyborg prepared his sonic cannon, and the two figures were sent flying backwards due to the other's attack. Moving on from the robotic Titan, Thunder bore down on Robin. The Boy Wonder flipped over Thunder's massive shoulders and onto a nearby cable. Crow in the meantime had taken on Lightning. He tried to kick the yellow figure, but Lightning blasted him.

"Ha," Lightning smirked. Beast Girl rose up behind him as a panda bear and wrapped her paws around him. Lightning struggled for a moment and then electrocuted the green Titan. Beast Girl switched from her panda form to her human form a few times before collapsing. "Your powers are strong." Lightning addressed the fallen Titan. "But mine are stronger." He strutted off. Beast Girl looked up to see Thunder towering over her.

"Your power of the animal is impressive Green One," Thunder smiled. "Rise so we may do battle."

"Why are you doing this?" Beast Girl asked as she stood.

"Because it isn't sporting to attack an un-ready opponent," Thunder replied.

"No, why are you wreaking everything?" Beast Girl re-worded her question.

"Uh, because it is amusing?" Thunder answered her question, but seemed confused.

"Do they look amused?" Beast Girl asked, gesturing to the bystanders who were cowering behind their damaged cars.

"I…" Thunder began.

"This isn't funny!" Beast Girl exclaimed, cutting him off. "It's wrong." Thunder looked doubtful of his own actions, the energy around his fists dissipating. Abruptly, a bolt of lightning struck down the green Titan.

"Ah, the thrill of victory!" Lightning grinned. "Come Thunder, we shall seek more amusement." This being said, they vanished in a flash of lightning. Beast Girl sat up, her hair smoking. Robin stalked past her.

"Well, that was a shock," Beast Girl stated glumly. Robin shook his head. "So I'm guessing you're still mad?" Cyborg helped Crow to his feet, and the Titans grouped together.

"Okay team," Robin addressed the Titans. "We have to find those guys before they do any more damage. Cyborg, search the west side. Raven, the east. Star can scan from the skies. Beast Girl, you and I are headed downtown."

"Uh, maybe Starfire should come with me instead," Beast Girl suggested.

"I want to make sure you don't do anything foolish," Robin replied.

"Oh," Beast Girl looked down at her feet.

"Have a nice time, Ms. Immature," Cyborg grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin ran along the rooftops as Beast Girl flew beside him in her hawk form. They noticed that the courtyard of the museum had been severely damaged. Robin leapt onto the courtyard, and Beast Girl returned to her human form.

"Well," Beast Girl glanced around. The gigantic slabs had been tipped over so that they resembled giant dominoes. "Either they were just here, or this is the ugliest form of Modern Art I've ever seen."

"Not now Beast Girl," Robin snapped at her.

"Come on Robin," Beast Girl pleaded. "You can't stay annoyed with me forever. What, do I have to do The Face? I don't think even you can resist The Face." She took a step back and morphed into a tiny kitten with huge eyes. She mewed at the Boy Wonder plaintively. Robin looked down at her, and then stalked past, seemingly immune to the green Titan's adorable form. Beast Girl returned to her human form. "Okay, maybe he can resist The Face." She trotted over to him. "Just talk to me Robin. Come on this isn't any fun."

"Wong again Green One," Lightning cackled. Beast Girl looked up to see Thunder and Lightning flying towards them. They each shot energy at the two Titans. The two Titans ran in opposite directions, Robin being pursued by Thunder. He ran to a wall and used it to flip over the massive blue figure. He threw an electric disc at Thunder, but missed. Lightning threw a bolt of lightning at Beast Girl who morphed into a rabbit to avoid it. "Ha!" He cackled as he shot more bolts at the green Titan. "Your animal forms cannot protect you forever!" He smirked. Beast Girl proved him wrong by morphing into a big-horned sheep and head-butting him. Thunder prepared to launch an attack on Robin, but the Boy Wonder was ready. Just as Thunder shot out a blast of energy, Robin threw one of his electric discs.

"Huh?" Thunder asked. The two attacks hit, and sent Thunder flying backwards. Beast Girl ran forewords as a bear, knocking Thunder against a wall. She returned to her human form.

"I don't want to hurt you," she frowned. "And I don't think you want to hurt me."

"Pain does not amuse us," Thunder replied.

"Could have fooled me," Beast Girl growled. "Keep playing rough, and innocent people are going to get hurt." Thunder lamented this. Unseen by the Titans or their foes, an elderly man had walked into the sidelines of the battle. With him was a camera on a tri-pod. He began to turn a crank, and the camera fell away revealing a glowing red light. The ground began to rumble. "Huh?" Beast Girl asked, Thunder echoing her confusion. The red light intensified to white, and then shot out towards where Robin was standing. The Boy Wonder didn't have time to react before one of the huge slabs crashed down on him. "Robin!" Beast Girl cried out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your gifts are your own," the elderly man addressed Thunder and Lightning. "Who are they to tell you how to use them?"

"And who are you that commands such power?" Lightning demanded. "Show yourself!"

"As you wish," the man stepped foreword. He was wearing a large hat that caused half of his face to be in shadow, and he was clad in red robes. "I am but a humble old man whose power is drawn from nature, like your own. Come with me and sow as much destruction as you please."

"Yes!" Lightning exclaimed. "More fun!" Thunder put a restraining hand on the shoulder of his brother.

"Will we harm anyone?" he asked fearfully.

"What?" Lightning sputtered. "The Green One has poisoned your mind!"

"This destruction," Thunder ignored his brother. "Will we harm the innocent?"

"Would it matter if you did?" the man asked. "You are unique, gifted, better. Why should anything interfere with your enjoyment? I am leaving. Follow if you wish." With this the man turned and began to walk away.

"Come brother," Lightning encouraged. "And leave your foolish thoughts behind." Thunder took one last look at the rubble, and then followed. As soon as they had left, a green spider climbed out of the rubble. Once outside, the spider morphed back into Beast Girl.

"Robin?" she called. "Robin? Where are you?" She began to crawl over the pile of rubble. "You have to be alright okay?" She got to the base of the pile and began to throw stones over her shoulder. "Because I…it was just a joke you know? Back at the Tower? And…I'm sorry. I never said it but I'm really, really sorry. It was supposed to be for Cyborg, and you could have been hurt. I'm so immature." A shadow loomed over the anguished green Titan. Turning around, Beast Girl could see Robin smiling down at her. "Robin!" She exclaimed. She morphed into her kitten form, and leapt into his arms.

"Glad to see you're okay as well," Robin smiled down at the purring kitten in his arms. Beast Girl pulled back and morphed back into her human form.

"I am so sorry," she admitted. "You have to forgive me."

"I already have," Robin assured him. "Now those two criminals must be brought to justice."

"I don't think they are criminals Robin," Beast Girl replied softly. "I think they just don't realise the consequences of their actions."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sticks and leaves?" Lightning exclaimed. "Is this a joke? There is no fun in blasting such frail targets!" He and Thunder stood with the old man, surrounded by targets made of twigs and leaves.

"Are you certain young Master?" the man asked. "Try. You may like what you see." Lightning growled, and blasted a nearby target, causing it to burst into flames.

"Dancing light!" he exclaimed. "Pleasing!"

"Let Thunder try his hand," Thunder blasted another nearby target, causing it to burst into flames as well. "Wondrous noise!" He complemented.

"You see brother?" Lightning addressed Thunder. "There is no harm in our fun!" Thunder smiled.

"And there is so much fun to be had," the man spoke quietly. The two brothers grinned at each other, and began to blast targets. One-by-one each of the targets burst into flames, until none remained.

"More targets old one," Lightning requested.

"Yes," Thunder added. "Please, give us more."

"That won't be necessary," the man replied. He brought a disc out from his sleeve and tossed it into the air. It spun, sending energy down to the targets. They joined, creating a figure of fire. "Rise!" The man ordered. The fire figure stood. "Burn Fire!" He yelled maniacally. "Burn it all!" The fire monster began to make its way down towards the town.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Robin lectured. "Play with fire, you're going to get burned." The fire monster swung a flaming arm at the Titans, causing them to scatter. Then it continued to make its way towards Jump City.

"Brother, what have we done?" Thunder asked, horrified.

"Titans go!" Robin instructed, and ran foreword, throwing smoke bombs at the fire monster.

"Fire can't spread if there's nothing to burn," Crow mused. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Black energy encased several trees and uprooted them.

"Good idea Crow," Robin complimented the telekinetic Titan. "Beast Girl, Starfire, help him out!" Beast Girl morphed into a buffalo and uprooted more trees. Starfire pelted the trees with star-bolts. Cyborg in the meantime blasted Fire with his sonic canon. Then he threw a large amount of dirt at it.

"Is he out?" Beast Girl asked, in human form now. As an answer, Fire stood back up.

"Dude, you had to ask," Crow had a horrified look on his face. Robin frowned, and looked towards where Thunder and Lightning were standing. His mask narrowed at the figure of the old man, and he began to make his way towards them.

"Go young Masters," the old man encouraged the brothers. "Fire is your creation. They have no right to destroy your fun."

"Yes!" Lightning exclaimed. "We must fight!"

"But brother…" Thunder tried to intervene.

"Do not annoy me with your foolish concerns," Lightning scowled. Thunder was silent for a moment, and then disappeared along with his brother. The old man turned and began to laugh maniacally. He heard something behind him, and turned to see Robin leaping towards him. The Boy Wonder struck the man's staff with his shoe, sending it flying. The man simply stretched out his hand, and the staff flew back into it.

"Robin," he smirked. "We meet at last."

"Who are you?" Robin asked. The man ran at him, and the two began to fight. Meanwhile, in the clearing, the Titans were still trying to stop Fire.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Crow targeted Fire itself, encasing the figure in black energy. For a moment, Fire was prevented from moving, but eventually blasted through Crow's control. The telekinetic Titan gasped. Fire clapped its hands together, sending Crow and Cyborg sprawling backwards. Crow got up and tried to assist Starfire in helping the robotic Titan to his feet. A flash of lightning prevented the Titans from assisting their friend. Thunder and Lightning appeared, ready for battle. Lightning advanced on the Titans, Thunder in the background, waiting. Beast Girl approached him in a tiger form.

"Stand aside Green One," Thunder commanded. Beast Girl simply snarled. The two charged at the other. "I do not wish to harm you." Thunder spoke.

"But you want to destroy homes and innocent lives?" Beast Girl challenged.

"No," Thunder shook his head.

"Then what are you fighting for?" Beast Girl demanded.

"My brother and I," Thunder replied. "The old one says we are gifted, unique, better."

"Gifts don't make you better," Beast Girl snorted. "Just different. It's how you use them that counts." Thunder was silent.

"It seems your power has its limit," Lightning smirked at the fallen figure of Starfire. "But mine has none." He raised his hand, ready to strike her, but was blasted from behind by Thunder. "You betray me?" He exclaimed, hands sparking.

"We have done wrong my brother," Thunder insisted. "Our fun must stop."

"No one commands Lightning," Lightning cried. "Not even Thunder!" He zapped his brother, sending flying into the trees. Within the trees, Robin and the old man continued to fight. The Boy Wonder was being pushed steadily down the hill by his opponent's attacks. Fire also continued to descend down the side of the mountain towards Jump City.

"Those houses go, the whole city could go!" Cyborg exclaimed. "We have to stop the fire."

"How?" Crow asked.

"Any way we can," the robotic Titan replied. They continued to pursue Fire.

Lightning continued to throw bolts of lightning at his brother. Thunder was thrown backwards by the attack, and smashed into a rock. He grimaced in pain. He watched as Lightning raised his hand, ready to strike again.

"Tell me brother, are we still having fun?" Thunder asked.

"No," Lightning realised aloud, lowering his fist.

"Observe," Thunder gestured towards where the Titans were doing everything they could to put out Fire. Crow was using his powers to slow down Fire's descent, Beast Girl was in elephant form and spraying water at it, and Cyborg was using his hands to divert a spray of water from a fire-hydrant. "They also have gifts, but they use them for good, while we waste ours on dangerous fun." He stood and put a hand on Lightning's shoulder. "If we are so special brother, let us act special. We must help."

"But how?" Lightning asked. "Our gifts can only destroy."

"True," Thunder admitted. "But together we have another gift." Lightning smiled, and in a flash of light they were gone.

The Titans stared helplessly at the advancing fire figure. They had done all they could, and nothing was working. Abruptly there was a flash of lightning, and a crash of thunder, and rain began to pour down from the sky. Fire screamed in agony, fizzled, and eventually died. The Titans cheered.

The old man lifted Robin by his shirt, "Robin is that the best you can do?" The Boy Wonder suddenly recognised the soft, malicious voice. A flash of lightning knocked the man flying, and robin looked up to see that the man's face had cracked, revealing Slade's mask. Slade stood, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Robin studied a disc that the villain had dropped.

"Slade," he muttered.

"Alright," Beast Girl smiled slightly at the rain.

"That's what I mean," Cyborg whooped. "Very nice!" Beast Girl turned to see Thunder and Lightning making their way over to her.

"I am sorry for the trouble we have caused," Thunder bowed as he apologized. Lightning crossed his arms, and was elbowed by his brother.

"I am also sorry," he admitted, bowing before Beast Girl as well.

"You have taught us much Green One," Thunder shook her hand. "Thank-you."

"Don't thank me," Beast Girl replied with a small smile. "Thank the person who taught me." Robin stepped foreword, and the two brothers bowed to him.

"And thanks for helping us take down Fire," Robin smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Cyborg stated. "Slade wants to destroy the city. Question is, why?" The Titans gazed out at the Jump City Bay, and Titans Tower on its island in the middle.

"I don't know," Robin admitted. "But I will find out. And he won't get away with it." Beast Girl approached him tentatively.

"So am I still immature?" she inquired. Robin regarded her intently.

"No," he replied at length. "But you're not exactly mature either."

"I can live with that," Beast Girl smiled slightly. Robin smiled back at her, and began to make his way towards the Tower. The rest of the Titans followed, Beast Girl jogging behind them. The sun was rising, casting a rainbow on Jump City Bay, and the Titans were heading home.

* * *

Thowell3: Hope you liked it next Chapter will Be...

TheGothGoddessofDarkness: covers Thowell3s mouthshhhhhh dont rune it for them. Let it be a suprise.

Thowell3: ok... Any ways the real authour of this chapter is Entirly TheGothGoddessofDarkness. Give all your Prase to her. well cya next Chapter.

Both: Bye


	4. Chapter 3 Never More

Teen Titans: Parallel Universe

Written By:Physics Goddess & Thowell3

Disclamer: We do _not _own Teen Titans. If we did BB and Rea Would Be Together FOR EVER !.

* * *

Chapter 3

Nevermore

The Titans stood in a semi-circle around a fallen truck. Money spilled out onto the street. Standing on top of the truck was a man in a black suit with glowing yellow hands. On his chest was emblazed a gigantic light-bulb.

"Your pathetic skills cannot outshine the brilliance of Dr. Light," he boasted. Bringing his hands together, he sent out a blast of light at the Titans, who scattered. Robin jumped at the villain and threw a bird-a-rang at him. Dr. Light dodged it. "You're fast." He addressed the Boy Wonder. "But I doubt you'll enjoy traveling at the speed of light!" He touched the light-bulb on his chest, sending a beam straight into the Titan's leader. Robin was sent flying backwards. Beast Girl ran towards the villain, morphing into a wolf as she did. Dr. Light easily avoided her attack. "A wolf is no threat when it's blind as a bat!" He sent a beam at Beast Girl, blinding her. Starfire took this chance to begin pelting him with star-bolts. Dr. Light simply created a shield, and threw a device at the lovely alien, that opened up into a shield around her.

"Watch yourself lightweight," Cyborg smirked as he brandished part of a car at the villain. "Things are about to get heavy!" He swung his weapon at the villain, who dodged. However, the piece of car smashed into the ground, causing a tremendous tremor that sent the villain flying backwards. Dr. Light laughed, and projected a beam of light at the robotic Titan, causing an explosion. When the light cleared, Cyborg was all but buried in metal. "Hey! What the…" Cyborg glanced up to see Dr. Light grinning down at him.

"Now if nobody minds," Dr. Light gloated. "I'll be taking the gold."

"Dude, I mind," Crow retorted as he floated above the villain. "Azarath Metrion…" Dr. Light interrupted the telekinetic Titan's spell by blasting him with a beam of light.

"Bit of advice," Dr. Light smirked down at him. "Find shorter magic words." Crow scowled and threw a motorcycle at the villain with his telekinetic powers. Dr. Light easily blew it apart, and struck him with another beam. He chuckled and advanced on the fallen Titan.

"Dude, don't come any closer," Crow's voice was unusually dark.

"What's the matter?" Dr. Light mocked. "Afraid of the light." Crow whirled on the villain, his eyes glowing red with rage. He grew in stature and black tendrils snaked out from his fingers towards the villain.

"No!" Dr. Light exclaimed in fear. "No!" The tendrils locked onto him. "My suit! What are you…no, stop, you win, I surrender!" Crow ignored him and continued to pull the villain towards him.

"What's the matter?" Crow's voice was demonic. "Afraid of the dark?"

"I surrender!" Dr. Light pleaded. "No!" Crow's darkness completely engulfed the villain.

"Crow stop!" Robin called out, running towards him. Crow snapped out of his trance with a gasp, and diminished to his normal size. Dr. Light could be seen on the ground shivering, his suit short-circuiting. "It's okay." Robin tried to soothe the terrified villain. "You're going to be alright."

"It was…no…so dark," Dr. Light shuddered. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" Cyborg who had freed himself of the metal that had trapped him, and Beast Girl made their way towards Crow.

"Uh Crow," Beast Girl looked at him oddly. "What did you do?" Crow whirled on her, his eyes red again, and snarled. Beast Girl didn't even flinch. Crow clenched his fists and stalked away. "What's with him?" She asked.

- Scene Break -

"Okay everyone," Beast Girl muttered as she stared down at the frying pan she was using. "Breakfast is ready." She carried the steaming frying pan towards the table at which Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg were seated.

"Thanks Beast Girl," Robin smiled. "Everything looks great." Beast Girl set the frying pan down.

"On my planet such a feast would mark the arrangement of a marriage," Starfire gushed. "Tell me Beast Girl, to whom are you engaged?" Beast Girl looked up at the alien and glared at her. Cyborg began to wolf down the food. Abruptly he stopped, and spat it all out.

"That's not eggs," he complained. "That's that Tofu stuff!" He gulped down a glass of milk, and then spat that up as well. "That's not even real milk!" He complained again. Beast Girl crossed her arms and glared at him. The doors opened, and Crow made his way in.

"Hey Crow," Robin smiled at his team-mate. "Want breakfast?"

"It's good," Beast Girl came up behind the telekinetic Titan. "I made Tofu eggs and bacon."

"Herbal Tea dude," Crow replied, pouring himself a mug of the steaming liquid.

"Come on," Beast Girl encouraged. "Just one little taste. You could use a little food after the way you took down Dr. Light."

"No!" Crow whirled on Beast Girl, his eyes glowing red with rage. The eggs on the plate Beast Girl was holding became encased in black energy, and exploded all over her. Crow turned and stalked out of the Titan's living-room. Beast Girl glared at his retreating back.

"Maybe you should go apologize," Robin suggested.

"Me?" Beast Girl raised her eyebrow at him. "I'm not the one who just made breakfast explode."

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed, and began to wash dishes. "But after the weirdness that went down last night you shouldn't have bothered him."

"I was trying to help him be mature about the situation," Beast Girl growled. "But for all my efforts to get him to act like a mature person, he still acts like an idiot."

"At least he listens when you lecture him," Cyborg replied. "I just kind of tune you out." Beast Girl scowled at him.

"Crow is complicated," Starfire interjected. "There are many things about him we are not meant to understand."

"Then how are we supposed to deal with him?" Beast Girl retaliated. "Honestly, how do we know that we can even trust him?"

"He's our friend," Robin replied. "What else do we need to know?" Beast Girl frowned, and left the living-room. She walked until she reached Crow's door. Grumbling, she knocked on the door.

"I guess no one's home," Beast Girl commented when Crow didn't answer. She turned and walked straight into Cyborg. "Ow!"

"You might want to try something else," Cyborg replied, and he hit the door so hard that it fell down.

"Now we both have to apologize," Beast Girl muttered. The two Titans scanned the room. It was an absolute mess.

"Uh Crow?" Cyborg piped up. "Sorry about the door. Crow?"

"He's not here," Beast Girl realized aloud. "Let's clean this pig-sty that he calls a room."

"We're in Crow's room," Cyborg stepped over the piles of clothes gingerly. "We should not be in Crow's room. He doesn't let anyone in here. Ever!"

"And for good reason," Beast Girl replied, looking around at the Titan's messy room. In the middle of the floor was a mirror. "What a beautiful mirror." Beast Girl breathed, picking it up. "I wonder if his mother gave it to him, because I can't really see him using it for vanity." Four red eyes looked back at Beast Girl from inside the mirror. The green Titan raised an eyebrow as a gigantic black and red hand grabbed her.

"Come on," Cyborg hadn't noticed her predicament. "We should really get out." He turned to see Beast Girl being dragged into the mirror. "Huh?" His human eye widened. "Yo!" He ran towards his trapped team-mate and grabbed onto her wrist just as she was pulled into the mirror. Both Titans were falling through a whirlpool of red and black energy. Cyborg was screaming, but Beast Girl tried to keep calm. They landed on a large rock suspended in darkness. Looking up, they saw to their dismay that the way that they had come in had closed.

"Oh man!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Okay so maybe going into his room wasn't the best idea," Beast Girl admitted as she looked around. There were other rocks also suspended in the darkness. "So where exactly are we?"

"You're asking the wrong robot," Cyborg replied with a shrug. "My sensors must be on the blink because they're saying we're in Titans Tower."

"Interesting," Beast Girl mused. "So how do we get back?"

"Guess we start walking," Cyborg replied helplessly.

"Walk where?" Beast Girl asked. "In case you hadn't noticed, we're on a rock in the middle of…" She was cut off when the surrounding rocks moved to create a path. "Oh." The Titans started walking. "If sending us here is Crow's idea of a joke, his sense of humour is even more bizarre than I thought." Beast Girl commented.

"Hey, he didn't send us here," Cyborg retorted. "You're the one who went into his room and had to inspect his mirror."

"I didn't expect the mirror to be a trap," Beast Girl growled.

"Maybe it's not a trap," Cyborg mused. "Maybe it's Crow's way home. Maybe this is where he's from."

"It's darker than I would have thought," Beast Girl commented, impressed.

"Turn back," a childlike voice made the two Titans turn around.

"A lot darker," Beast Girl murmured. The Titans could now see that the childlike voice was coming from a small group of black crows. "Maybe they know how we can get home."

"Careful," Cyborg warned. "How do we know they're not a threat?"

"We don't," Beast Girl replied dryly. "But it's better than wandering aimlessly around a place that we don't know." She approached the crows cautiously. "Uh, hi. My friend and I were wondering if…" The crows snarled, revealing fangs, and four red eyes. Beast Girl backed away. She backed into Cyborg, who picked up her cue and ran. Beast Girl stumbled, and fell down the path past the robotic Titan. The crows had created a swarm, and flew at her. Beast Girl desperately turned into a hippopotamus, and trapped the birds in her massive mouth. Almost instantly she re-opened her mouth, the birds biting her tongue.

"Get them off me!" Cyborg yelped, as the birds attacked him in turn. "Get them off me! Cut it out!" Beast Girl ran past him as an ostrich, Cyborg and the birds in pursuit. Beast Girl changed her form into a llama, and the robotic Titan climbed onto her back, and began to shoot the birds with his sonic cannon. Unfortunately, he ended up shooting the ground beneath their feet by accident. The two Titans plummeted downwards, Cyborg grabbing the edge, and Beast Girl's neck.

"Dudes," Cyborg looked around confusedly and saw Crow standing supposedly upside-down beside them. "What's up?"

"I don't know anymore," Cyborg replied. After a moment, he and Beast Girl crashed down onto the ground beside Crow. "Whoa!" The telekinetic Titan began to giggle.

"Crow?" Beast Girl asked the giggling Titan. "How did you do that? Where are we? What just happened?" She studied the giggling Titan for a moment. "More importantly, why are you wearing pink?" Sure enough, Crow's usually blue loin-cloth was pink.

"Dude, because it's my favourite colour," Pink Crow giggled.

"It is?" Beast Girl asked incredulously. Cyborg got to his feet.

"Look," he interrupted. "I'd love to talk fashion, but I don't suppose you know how to get home?"

"The Forbidden Door dude," Pink Crow grinned. "It's the only way out. But you don't want to go there. Not now anyway." Beast Girl and Cyborg looked at each other.

"Actually, yes we do," Beast Girl replied, and the robotic Titan echoed her statement.

"Okay," Pink Crow. "But don't say I didn't warn you." He ran off making airplane noises, his arms stretched out beside him.

"Have you ever seen him this happy?" Cyborg asked.

"Not this happy, no," Beast Girl replied. They walked through an arch, and the scenery changed to a big field.

"Now where are we?" Cyborg wailed.

"I'm not sure," Beast Girl admitted. A large strawberry floated past them. "But it's pretty lame compared to where we were before."

"Good one," Pink Crow giggled.

"You're laughing?" Cyborg asked.

"At one of my insults?" Beast Girl finished.

"Sure," Pink Crow grinned widely. "I've always thought your insults were funny B.G. but hey, looks aren't everything." He giggled even harder, and walked off.

- Scene Break -

"Crow," the Boy Wonder approached the meditating Titan. "You okay? We stopped by your room and the door's been knocked down." Crow opened his dark eyes, and abruptly began to giggle hysterically. Robin and Starfire jumped backwards, terrified at their friend's sudden outburst. Crow clapped his hands over his mouth.

"Dude, need to be alone," he muttered, blushing. He got up and fled.

"Many of your Earthly ways are still strange to me," Starfire murmured. "But that was…just plain freaky. Correct?" Robin nodded in agreement.

Crow stopped running once he had reached the safety of his room. Sure enough, the door was on the floor. Crow used his powers to pick up the door and put it back in its frame. He walked into the messy room and noticed the mirror lying on the floor. "Uh oh."

- Scene Break -

"He abandoned us!" Beast Girl exclaimed. "I can't believe Crow just abandoned us! The next time I see him, it's not going to be pleasant for him." The two Titans walked through another arch, and the original scenery returned.

"Hey I know where we are!" Cyborg exclaimed. "We're in that place that I didn't know where we were before!" Beast Girl rolled her eyes. Abruptly Crow appeared in front of them, now clad in a grey loin-cloth.

"Where were you?" Beast Girl growled. "Shopping for loin-cloths?" Crow shrunk away from her, and began to sob. "Uh. Don't take it so hard. You can stop…"

"Hey!" Cyborg interrupted. "That's that Forbidden Door right Crow?" Crow nodded. "Come on y'all!" He began to run towards it. "We're almost…" He was cut short by a wall going up in front of him. "Whoa!" He backed up as walls shot up around them. Beast Girl morphed into a hawk and tried to fly over the walls, but an invisible field sent her sprawling back down.

"Wonderful," Beast Girl looked dismally at the walls.

"Oh man," Cyborg wailed as he aimed his sonic cannon at the walls. "We got to get out of here."

"It's a maze," Grey Crow piped up timidly. "You can't get out. You have to go through. I can show you the way, but when we get there, you'll hate me." He glanced sadly at Beast Girl. "She already hates me."

"Oh come on," Beast Girl rolled her eyes. "That's not…" But Grey Crow had already turned a corner. "Whoa Crow, in a bad mood are we?" She muttered.

"Yeah, he's like a whole different person," Cyborg agreed. For what seemed like an eternity, they walked. Crow apologized for practically everything he had ever done to annoy them.

"And…Beast Girl when I bother you to have fun? I'm sorry for that too. And Cyborg, when I get all moody when I loose at video games? I'm sorry for that too. And also…" Beast Girl was massaging her temples, and Cyborg had an overwhelmed expression on his face.

"For the hundredth time," Beast Girl sighed. "You're forgiven." Cyborg agreed. Grey Crow reached out and touched the wall of the maze. It opened.

"That's the end," he said softly.

"Great," Beast Girl actually was not being sarcastic as she said this.

"Alright Crow!" Cyborg complimented the cowering Titan. Two statues guarded the path that led to the Forbidden Door. As the two Titans approached, the eyes of the statues glowed red, and they joined, swords appearing in their hands.

"What?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Oh no," Beast Girl groaned.

"Told you you'd hate me when we got here," Grey Crow stated meekly, and he disappeared. The statue advanced towards them, swords drawn. Beast Girl morphed into a hawk, and flew away while Cyborg attempted to blast the statue with his sonic cannon. This had absolutely no effect on the statue. Beast Girl swooped down at the statue, talons extended. Unfortunately she was caught by one of the statues free hands, and squeezed until she reverted back to her normal form.

"Hey, eight-eyes!" Crow's voice bellowed, and the telekinetic Titan leaped foreword, his loin-cloth now green. "Take this!" He kicked the statue, sending it sprawling to the ground. "Sweet, in your faces!" He jumped foreword at the statue, easily dodging the attacks, a smirk on his face. He leaped foreword and dragged his index and middle fingers down the middle of the statue, cutting it apart. "Sweet!" He grinned widely. "High-fives, come on!" He extended his hands towards Beast Girl and Cyborg.

"I'm confused," Beast Girl admitted. "First you destroy breakfast, then laugh at one of my insults, then you're all upset, and now you're a warrior? Make a decision. Who are you?" Green Crow raised an eyebrow at her, and was soon joined by Pink and Grey Crow.

"I'm Crow," they said simultaneously. Beast Girl blinked.

"Happy, Timid, Brave," Cyborg pointed at each of the different versions of Crow.

"You forgot dopey," Happy grinned, and winked at Beast Girl.

"Different sides of Crow's personality," Cyborg realized aloud. "We're not in his home."

"We're inside his head," Beast Girl finished.

"And I want you out," Crow's voice demanded. He appeared in front of his doppelgangers, who disappeared. "The mirror you found is for meditation. It's a portal into my mind dudes, not a toy!" He waved his arms to emphasize his point.

"Oops," Beast Girl shrugged half-heartedly. Abruptly, the crows in the nearby trees flew away.

"You have to go dudes," Crow encouraged. "Now."

"Hold up," Cyborg scratched his head. "What's going on here?"

"Last night, something got loose," Crow replied. "Something bad."

"Could you be any more vague?" Beast Girl asked. "This is ridiculous. I want to know exactly what we're up against." Abruptly a black vortex appeared. Gradually it faded away, revealing a gigantic red male, with four yellow eyes, and flowing white hair. Like Crow, he had a red gem on his forehead, and was dressed in the same outfit. On his red skin were black stripes.

"Hatred shall rule," the figure bellowed.

"Let's just say I have issues with my father," Crow replied, as they backed away. They backed towards the Forbidden Door, which Beast Girl and Cyborg ran towards. The gigantic figure blasted energy from his four eyes towards them. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Crow yelled, creating a shield. "Dudes, get out of my mind now!" He yelled at Beast Girl and Cyborg, while still holding up the shield.

"And leave you alone with that?" Beast Girl asked pointing at the gigantic figure.

"Not going to happen," Cyborg replied.

"It's my problem," Crow grunted. "I'll deal with it. If I lose, you'll be stuck in here forever." The gigantic figure blasted the shield, causing it to break. "Go!" Crow yelled, sending the two Titans sprawling towards the exit. He lifted off of the ground, and flew at his father, pelting him with black energy. The figure swatted at him, and succeeded at knocking Crow unconscious.

"Rage shall consume you," Rage grinned horribly.

"Yo," Cyborg yelled at Rage, his sonic cannon glowing. "Sounds like someone needs a time-out." He then proceeded to blast Rage, sending him over the edge and into the darkness below. Crow fell limply from Rage's hand, and plummeted to the ground. Beast Girl swooped down to his rescue, closing her talons around his shoulders. Crow groaned as he became conscious. Beast Girl dropped him safely on the ground before reverting to her human form.

"Dude, you stayed?" Crow asked, shocked. "I thought you hated me."

"Of course not," Beast Girl replied, a slight smile on her face. Crow grinned widely.

"Yo," Cyborg hollered. "I like both of you! Now get your butts over here!" Rage slowly raised above the horizon grinning horribly.

"Feel my fury," Rage bellowed, and blasted the ground near Cyborg, sending the robotic Titan sprawling. Cyborg retaliated with a blast from his sonic cannon. Rage became furious, and struck the robotic Titan with one of his gigantic hands. Before he could finish Cyborg off, Rage was dragged backwards by Beast Girl in pterodactyl form. She had his hair in her talons. Rage was dragged off the edge again, and plummeted down into the darkness. The three Titans quickly ducked for cover.

"He's too strong," Crow wailed. "Even with your help I can't beat him."

"So call for backup!" Cyborg exclaimed. "What about all those other yous?"

"The green one was quite a good warrior," Beast Girl added.

"It still wouldn't be enough," Crow sighed. "None of my other sides have the kind of power we need."

"Not alone," Beast Girl replied. "But what about together? They're all a part of who you are." Rage's footsteps crashed towards them. Cyborg peeked over the edge of the rocks, and quickly ducked a blast.

"Go for it!" he encouraged. "We got your back!" Beast Girl nodded, and the two Titans ran off. Crow smiled, and closed his eyes. He gestured with his hands, and soon was joined by Happy, Timid, and Brave. Affection in his lavender loin-cloth, and Knowledge in his yellow loin-cloth and glasses also joined the group. The last to join was clad in orange. Lazy picked some ear-wax out of his ear, and burped loudly. The emotions made a circle around Crow, and they lifted into the air, spinning around. A flash of light shot through Nevermore.

Cyborg and Beast Girl continued to work to keep Rage occupied. Cyborg blasted Rage with his sonic cannon, causing the angry emotion to bombard them with little black birds. Rage was too preoccupied to notice Crow rising up behind him. The telekinetic Titan's loin-cloth was now white, and he was the same size as his demonic father. Rage turned and faced Crow.

"You are going back where you belong!" Crow's voice thundered horribly, and he wrapped Rage in black energy.

"Never!" Rage bellowed, and broke loose. Crow waved his arms, and black energy poured from his eyes, mouth, and hands. Rage fired his own blast at the Titan, and the two energies met. Crow struggled with his emotion, slowly gaining power, and forcing the energy back on Rage. There was a flash, and the demonic form diminished to a tiny version of Crow in a red loin-cloth. Four red eyes glared on his face, and Rage became a red energy bolt, and struck the white clad Crow. The telekinetic Titan's body arched painfully, and with a burst of smoke, he was back in his blue loin-cloth. Dazed, he fell backwards.

"We gotcha," Cyborg assured, as he caught Crow in his massive arms.

"It's alright," Beast Girl assured him. Crow rubbed his head, blushing slightly.

"Thanks dudes," he smiled.

"You're welcome," Beast Girl smiled. "That's what friends do." Crow grinned at her. "But I still have a hard time believing that you find my insults funny." Crow blushed.

"You weren't supposed to find out about that dude," Crow looked down at his feet.

- Scene Break -

"Please!" Starfire pleaded, trying to knock on Crow's door. She had been trying to check up on Crow all day, but Robin had kept dissuading her. Now the Boy Wonder was pulling on her arm with all his might. "Let us simply…"

"Crow said to leave him alone," Robin pulled as hard as he could.

"He could be weeping and…" Starfire attempted.

"I don't want to bother him," Robin grunted, straining against the alien's strength.

"But if we merely…" Starfire's knuckles rapped on the door. The door opened revealing the three Titans inside. Starfire gasped happily.

"Where have you guys been?" Robin demanded.

"Just getting to know each other," Cyborg replied. Crow ginned.

"Come friends," Starfire gushed. "We shall prepare a new breakfast feast."

"I think it's a little late for breakfast Starfire," Beast Girl replied. "Maybe just some herbal tea."

"Actually dude," Crow piped up. "Breakfast sounds great."

"Very well," Beast Girl smiled. "We'll have breakfast for supper." She began to walk off.

"Oh no!" Cyborg chased after her. "I'm cooking this time. We're having real eggs!" And he pursued Beast Girl into the kitchen, the other Titans following behind him.


	5. Chapter 4 Switched

Teen Titans: Parallel Universe

Written By:Physics Goddess & Thowell3

Disclamer: We do _not _own Teen Titans. If we did BB and Rea Would Be Together FOR EVER !.

* * *

Chapter 4

Switched

A pair of red curtains parted revealing a cardboard backdrop. Painted on this backdrop was Titans Tower. A puppet resembling Robin dropped down.

"Titans go!" he exclaimed, charging foreword. He halted, and turned to see the remainder of the team lurking near the corner of the stage. "Hey!" He exclaimed irately. "Aren't you guys coming?"

"Dude, what's the point?" the Crow puppet shrugged his shoulders. "We can't possibly defeat the Puppet King."

"He is too clever and powerful," the Starfire puppet gushed. "Not to mention good looking."

"Yeah," puppet Cyborg agreed. "We should probably just surrender now."

"I think we already have," puppet Beast Girl droned. The puppets looked up at their marionette. He was a squat little man in a uniform. On his head was a crown.

"Bravo, bravo," the Puppet King spoke in his natural voice. "But enough rehearsal. Time to start the show."

- Scene Break -

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Crow floated cross legged above the floor. His eyes were closed in deep meditation. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"Crow?" Robin's voice broke the telekinetic Titan's concentration. "Crow? Sorry to bother you, but have you seen Cyborg?"

"No," Crow replied, his eyes still closed.

"Oh," Robin frowned. "What about Starfire?"

"No," Crow was beginning to become aggravated.

"Beast Girl?" the Boy Wonder almost seemed desperate now.

"Dude, my eyes are closed Robin," Crow snapped. "I haven't seen anyone."

"Where could they be?" Robin muttered. He turned to leave, but stopped. "You're here though." Crow groaned inwardly. "I was going to spar with one of the others but since they're not here, maybe you could spar with me. We could try out Cyborg's new simulation, or we could practice Martial Arts, or…" Crow was seething at this point. "I take it you want to be left alone.

"Dude, how could you guess?" Crow asked sarcastically. Robin shrugged, and exited. Crow composed himself, and began chanting again. "Azarath Metrion Zin…"

"Mail call!" Cyborg shouted. Crow let out a shriek and fell to the ground. Cyborg came into the living room followed by Starfire and Beast Girl. The robotic Titan was carrying a crate.

"Where were you?" Robin asked curiously. "I didn't have anyone to spar with, so it was really quiet."

"Dude, not that quiet," Crow muttered as he dusted himself off.

"Take a look," Beast Girl gestured to the crate. "This was sitting by the front door. Fan mail. These people need to get out more." Crow rolled his eyes at her snide remark.

"Actually it doesn't say who it's from," Robin replied after taking a closer look.

"Well," Cyborg reached for the lid. "One way to find out." He took off the lid, and the Titans looked inside. "Whoa!" He exclaimed.

"Cool!" Robin grinned, and Starfire giggled.

"They could've at least sent chocolates," Beast Girl said dully. Cyborg reached in and pulled out a puppet. It resembled him quite closely.

"Awe," he grinned. "Isn't that cute? Puppet Cy has a light-up eye." He pressed a button as he said this, causing the puppet's tiny eye to light up. Robin examined his own puppet.

"Yeah," he agreed. "They got all the details just right."

"Speak for yourself," Beast Girl replied dully. "This doesn't look anything like me."

"Dude, this must have taken forever for them to do!" Crow exclaimed.

Starfire giggled, "I have never seen such a whimsical device." She made the little figurine bow. "Hello Starfire." She said deeply. "Hello, tiny wooden replica of Starfire." She gushed shaking the tiny hand. She then zoomed her puppet over to Beast Girl's. "My puppet shall now open a can of the butt whoop upon your puppet!" She gushed. She tried to attack, but Beast Girl lazily moved her puppet, causing Starfire's puppet to crash into Cyborg's puppet.

"You want a piece of me?" he demanded. He took a swipe at Starfire's puppet and missed. Beast Girl stood by and watched with her arms crossed.

"Dude, I wonder why Beast Girl's not battling," Crow wondered aloud. Robin approached him.

"Does your puppet want to spar with my puppet?" he asked. Crow gave him an annoyed look, and tossed his puppet at the Boy Wonder.

"Knock yourself out dude," he shrugged, and walked off.

- Scene Break -

Night came over Titans Tower. The living room was now shrouded in darkness. Everything was still. Abruptly, a hand shot out of the crate, and a figure climbed out. Dropping to the floor, the figure made its way out of the living room and into Robin's room. The Boy Wonder started as the figure popped up beside his bed.

"Who's there?" he demanded sleepily. The figure darted out of the room and into Starfire's. The lovely alien slept backwards in her bed, her head hanging off the end, and her feet up on her pillow. The figure held up a wooden crosspiece, and an orange spirit rose out of the sleeping girl and into the tiny wooden puppet lying beside her. The figure left, and scurried along. "Hello? Hello?" The Boy Wonder called out.

The figure made its way into Beast Girl's room. She was sleeping on the top bunk of a bunk bed. "Chocolate for me?" She droned in her sleep. "Why thank you…" Her body jerked as the wooden crosspiece caused a green spirit to rise out of her and go into her puppet. The figure left and scurried behind the Boy Wonder into Cyborg's room.

"Is someone there?" Robin turned around too late.

Inside the robotic Titan's room, Cyborg lay on his inclined metallic bed, his puppet clutched to his chest. His eyes jerked open as the wooden crosspiece caused a blue spirit to rise out of him and go into his puppet. The figure left and darted past the Boy Wonder.

"If this is a joke, it's not…" Robin began, but as he turned around he came face to face with Crow. Both boys jumped and let out a cry of surprise. "Crow!" Robin composed himself. "Have you heard anything out of the ordinary?"

"The only thing I've heard is you talking outside my door dude," Crow replied. "It was pretty hard to miss."

"That's so weird," Robin frowned. "I thought there was someone…" He was interrupted by the boom of Cyborg's sonic canon. The blast barely missed the two Titans. With him were Starfire and Beast Girl, the eyes of each were glowing, and together the three charged the two boys. Starfire flew at Robin aggressively, and Beast Girl went for Crow. She transformed into a Raptor, and Crow quickly put up a shield to block the powerful jaws from snapping at him.

"Beast Girl it's me!" he exclaimed. "I don't want to hurt you!" The dinosaur broke through Crow's shield and snapped at him. Starfire flew above Robin's head, and began to pelt him with star-bolts. Robin blocked them as best he could with discs from his utility belt. One of his discs exploded and sent the Boy Wonder flying backwards into Cyborg. Beast Girl whirled and whipped Crow with her powerful tail, sending flying into Cyborg as well. The robotic Titan pinned the two boys in each of his powerful arms. "Dude, let me go!" Crow whined.

"What's going on team?" Robin demanded. "Why are you attacking us?"

"Oh, they're not your team anymore," replied a voice from the shadows. A diminutive figure stepped foreword revealing a marionette with a massive head and slick black hair. "They're my puppets." The figure held up the three puppets of the corresponding Titans. "These are your friends."

"Robin!" the voice of the Starfire puppet was strained and muffled.

"Crow!" the Cyborg puppet tried to wail.

"Help!" Beast Girl's puppet actually sounded scared.

"Dude, let them go!" Crow demanded. Robin glared at the living marionette.

"Sorry, but you're not in charge here," the Puppet King replied. "You don't command me." He held up the crosspiece. There were five sides, each with a colour. "I command you." Beast Girl and Starfire raised the puppets of the two boys. Robin and Crow groaned as colour engulfed them. "And with the Puppet King pulling the strings, the Teen Titans will control the entire city!"

Crow summoned up what little strength he had while his spirit was being drained from his body, "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos." A black burst of energy knocked everyone and the crosspiece flying.

"My control!" the Puppet King wailed. The spirits of the two boys escaped and flew back to the two Titans. The Puppet King grabbed the control, but by the time he turned around, the two boys were already running around the corner. "After them!" He ordered. The three other Titans obeyed. Crow and Robin ran until they found a grate. They opened this and jumped down into the space, closing the grate. The feet of the three other Titans ran over top.

"The others," Robin whispered. "Crow, we need to come up with…" The light clicked on. Holding the light switch was Robin, he turned and looked at Crow.

"Robin?" he asked, confused.

"Crow?" the response was equally bewildered. "The Puppet King's control! It must have made us switch bodies!" A black burst of energy burst from his forehead and the room went black.

- Scene Break -

Beast Girl circled Jump City in her hawk form. Her shadow passed over a sewer cover. After she had passed, the cover blasted off. Robin in Crow's body reached up and pushed the cover aside.

"Crow, this is a bad situation we're in," the Boy Wonder muttered as he climbed out. He looked down at himself. "A really bad situation." Crow in Robin's body stuck his head out of the sewer and clambered out.

"Tell me about it dude," the telekinetic Titan agreed. He looked down at himself, and the two started walking.

"Good idea," Robin replied. "Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Girl have been trapped inside puppets, while a villain who calls himself the Puppet King has control of their bodies, which he is currently using to track us down, and you and I are in the wrong bodies and…" While the Boy Wonder had been listing this off, his anger was causing Crow's powers to blow up whatever they walked past. Crow grabbed his shoulder.

"Dude, you have to be calmer," Crow explained. "My powers are driven by emotions. The more you feel, the more you'll blow stuff up."

"I'm just concerned that they'll find us," Robin replied. "The team could be doomed, and if I'm stuck in this body the city will be doomed."

"We have to fix it," Crow agreed. "I have no clue how, but we've got to help the others and find a way to get our bodies back." He paused. "Hey, what's wrong with my body?" He asked angrily.

"Nothing," Robin replied, frazzled. A nearby 'walk' sign short-circuited. "I'll try to get control." Robin sighed. "I'm usually more level than this. I guess the stress of the situation is throwing me off." This being said, a car blew up.

"Dude, we're totally doomed," Crow wailed. A hawk screeched above them.

"Beast Girl," Robin hissed.

"Zombie Beast Girl!" Crow yelped. "Run!" He took off towards the alley, Robin in pursuit. Crow began throwing things out of his utility belt. "Grapple hook where are you?" The stopped at the end of the alley.

"We can't fight them," Robin commented. "In our current predicament we would be defeated."

"Dude, I know this thing doesn't fly," Crow whined. "So where's your grapple hook thing that you used to swing around?"

Robin sighed, "Crow you have to learn to be more organized to use my weapons."

Crow paled, "What?"

"All of my weapons are in designated places," Robin replied. "You'll have to get used to being organized."

"Dude, organized is totally not my thing," Crow wailed.

"Look out!" Robin shouted, causing Crow's telekinetic power to knock Crow over. Beast Girl approached as a tiger, growling.

"Where are your discs?" Crow asked.

"Back flap," Robin replied. Crow felt the back of his utility belt and panicked when he realized that there was more than one flap.

"Your bird-a-rangs?" he tried.

"Side flap," Robin replied. Crow frantically searched.

"Never mind," he said with exasperation. He grabbed Robin and began to run. The two boys ducked into a different alley. There was a whoosh, and the dark silhouette of Starfire approached them. The boys turned to escape, but blocking their path was Beast Girl. Starfire powered up a star-bolt, and Beast Girl crouched. At the last moment, the two boys jumped out of the way. The two girls collided, and Robin and Crow took advantage of the situation and ran. Starfire and Beast Girl got to their feet and pursued.

As they ran, Crow ducked into a side alley. Robin was so focused, that he almost ran right by him, but Crow grabbed him and flattened him against the wall of the alley. The girls rand right by the alley, and the boys sighed in relief. A horrible crunching sound revealed Cyborg behind them. Robin yelped in surprise, causing Crow's telekinetic power to send Crow flying. Crow took advantage of this and took off.

"Crow, come back!" Robin demanded, and pursued the other Titan. They came to a dead-end. Turning around, the two boys were horrified to see the rest of the team closing in on them.

"Dude, if I can't fly you have to levitate," Crow waved his arms. "You know those words I always use?"

"Yes," Robin replied, and took a deep breath.

"Wait!" Crow panicked causing Robin to exhale. "You have to focus dude!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Robin bellowed. Crow's power sent Robin hurtling up into the air, Crow holding onto one of Robin's legs for dear life. The two boys hurtled along. "I should learn how to stop!" Robin yelled. "Crow, how do I stop?"

"Look at the ground dude," Crow yelled back. Robin obeyed. "Wait!" Crow exclaimed, but it was too late. They dropped out of the sky and landed in a pile of garbage cans. Crow began frantically piling up the bags.

"Well this is nothing short of disgusting," Robin muttered. He noticed what Crow was doing. "Crow what are you…?" Crow threw a garbage bag at the Boy Wonder to silence him. Then they both ducked out of sight. Peeking through a small space between the bags, they could see the others approaching. A small amount of black energy escaped from Robin's forehead. He groaned softly.

"Calm, calm," he repeated softly.

"It's okay dude," Crow replied. "They're leaving." No sooner had these words been said, Beast Girl scurried onto the bags as a mouse. The two boys froze and waited apprehensively.

"Enough," the Puppet King commanded from the other side of the barricade of garbage bags. Beast Girl scurried away. "We will catch the other two after the ceremony is complete."

"Ceremony?" Starfire's voice was still strained inside the wooden puppet.

"What ceremony?" Cyborg had the same problem.

"Just a little spell that will destroy you three," the Puppet King replied, "and make your bodies mine forever. Come my puppets." After a while of waiting the two boys climbed out of the garbage heap. Crow tripped over his boots and fell on his face. Grimacing, he picked himself up.

"Dude," he whined. "How can you stand wearing these things?"

"Come on Crow," Robin commanded. "The others are in trouble, we have to follow and…"

"And what dude?" Crow threw up his hands in frustration. "Save them with my lack of organizational skills while your anger blows us to bits?" He crossed his arms. "Way to fly by the way." Robin frowned.

"At least I'm trying," he replied heatedly, black energy encasing his body. "It's not that hard to organize things, but you're too lazy to even try."

"I've never had to organize things," Crow replied. "And that laziness is based on the fact that I'm not supposed to feel anything." He crossed his arms. "You may have my body dude, but you don't have a clue about me."

"Maybe you're right," Robin replied, the black energy dissipating. "And if we're going to fix this, we need to learn from each other. You go first."

"Okay," Crow agreed. They sat. "I was born in a place called Azarath…"

- Scene Break -

Beast Girl trotted back and forth in front of the deserted bijou. She had transformed into a Doberman. Crow and Robin crouched behind some bushes, assessing the situation.

"Well, it's a no-brainer that we aren't going in the front door," Crow murmured. "We'll have to try the roof."

"Good idea," Robin replied. "Now do exactly as I taught you." Crow sighed, and reached into one of the back flaps on his utility belt and pulled out the grappling hook. "Aim just above where you want it to go." Crow obliged. "And squeeze the trigger, don't push it." The hook shot out and latched onto the roof. "Now squeeze again and hold on tight." The Titans were pulled quickly out of the bush and up onto the roof. "Excellent work." Robin smiled. "You remembered where the grapple hook was."

"Sure dude," Crow replied.

"Didn't you?" Robin asked.

"I totally winged it," Crow replied sheepishly.

"Oh," Robin blinked. "In that case, I'm glad I was able to help." Crow looked at him, and then at the locked entrance on the roof.

"Your turn," he pointed at it. "Find your centre, and focus your energy on the lock." Robin nodded, his eyes turned white.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," the lock lifted and broke.

"Nice one!" Crow grinned.

"That wasn't so hard," Robin replied. As if to defy his words, the doors exploded open.

"Nice one dude," Crow said sarcastically. They entered the building and walked along the catwalk. They could see the Puppet King below them, their friends trapped in the puppet bodies clutched in his hand.

"Search and destroy," he ordered. "I do not want an audience." The bodies of Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire went off at his command. "Well Titans, time for your grand finale." He brought out a tube, uncorked it, and poured its contents into a bowl. Then he brought the puppets towards it.

"No!" Crow gasped.

"It's going to be a real showstopper," the Puppet King brought the puppets closer.

"Stop!" Starfire's puppet begged.

"Don't!" Cyborg's puppet pleaded.

"Please!" Beast Girl's puppet implored.

"Hey!" from Cyborg's puppet.

"No!" Starfire's puppet wailed.

"Help!" Beast Girl's puppet pleaded.

"Don't worry," the Puppet King looked down at them. "I'll take good care of your bodies After all, they'll be mine forever." He dropped the puppets towards the bowl. Acting only as quickly as he could, Robin used Crow's telekinesis to sweep up the puppets and pull them towards him. He caught them in his arms.

"It's okay team," he smiled. "You're safe."

"Robin?" Starfire asked.

"It's a long story dude," Crow replied.

"Go my puppets!" ordered the Puppet King. "Capture them!" Beast Girl's body morphed into a bat and flew up towards them. Starfire's body flew up towards them. Robin held onto his team, but Crow snatched them away.

"Run!" he yelped, and took off. The boys were brought to a halt by Beast Girl. Starfire hovered above them, and Cyborg levelled his canon at them. The blast sent the boys and the puppets flying. The puppets landed in a heap.

"Would you please get your butt out of my face?" Beast Girl's puppet muttered to Starfire's.

"I cannot move," the latter replied. "So you will have to deal with it."

Robin and Crow plummeted to the ground. Robin tried to grab a cord, but missed and Crow frantically looked for the grappling hook. He found it, fired and hung on tightly, as Robin levitated beside him. Starfire flew at the boys.

"Star I don't want to fight you," Robin held up his hands. Starfire threw some star-bolts at him. "But you don't leave me with any other choice." He levitated a cord around Starfire's foot, and then levitated a bag of sand over the side of the catwalk. The body of the alien was dragged off.

Crow leaped from cord to cord as best as he could, trying to stay away from Beast Girl and Cyborg. Beast Girl managed grab him by the leg. Frantically, Crow kicked her, and fell onto the catwalk. He struggled to his feet and watched as Cyborg approached.

"Okay dude," he muttered. "Discs. Just remember where Robin said they were and…" He was stopped as Cyborg punched the wall knocking out several bricks. Beast Girl made a grab for him, but Crow managed to deliver an uppercut to the green Titan sending her sprawling backwards. Cyborg leaped at Crow, but he was able to get out of the way causing the robotic body to crash through the catwalk. He plummeted towards the puppets that would surely be crushed underneath his weight.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Robin bellowed. He caught the robotic body and deposited it away from the rest of the Titans away with his telekinesis. He glanced up and gave a startled yelp as Starfire ploughed down towards him. Robin smashed Cyborg into the alien, sending them both flying.

Crow grinned down at Robin, and gave him a thumb's up. A growl caused him to turn around, and Beast Girl leaped at him in the form of a gorilla. She missed him, but the force of her landing, knocked Crow off his feet. He scrambled up and began searching his belt.

"It's in one of these pockets," he muttered. "Concentrate." He reached into on the pockets, and his fingers found an electric disc. Beast Girl took a swipe at him, breaking his concentration. He tried to jump away, but Beast Girl grabbed his ankle and threw him to the ground. She lifted her giant fists to smash in his skull, but Crow rolled to the side at the last moment. A yell from Robin caught Crow's attention.

"Crow!" he bellowed. "Help!" He was still dodging Starfire's attacks. Cyborg swung a fist. Crow could not do anything. Beast Girl picked him up by the head in one of her huge hands. He wriggled free, and perched on one of the railings.

"Robin!" he called, and sprung forward. Crow crashed into Starfire, knocking her away from Robin.

"Not me!" Robin yelled. "Them!" Crow followed Robin's gaze, and saw to his horror that the Puppet King had the wooden replicas of his friends and was holding them over the fire.

"The Puppet King is in control!" he laughed. Crow reached into one of the compartments in his utility belt.

"No!" he bellowed and threw an electric disc at the Puppet King. The disc exploded, sending the Puppet King flying backwards. The wooden replicas of the Titans landed safely in a heap, but the control fell into the fire.

"My control!" the Puppet King wailed, reaching for it. The blaze increased in size until it took the likeness of the Puppet King's face. Light began to pour from his eyes and mouth. "No!" He wailed, twitching. The spirits emerged from the puppets and returned to their rightful owners. Crow's spirit emerged from Robin as did Robin's from Crow. They intertwined briefly before returning to their correct bodies.

"Good," Robin smiled. "We're back to normal!"

"So are we!" Cyborg exclaimed happily.

"Thanks to you two!" Starfire gushed enthusiastically.

"Thanks," Beast Girl said simply.

"Good work Crow!" Robin slapped the telekinetic Titan on the back.

"Dude," Crow whined. "That hurt!"

"No!" the Titans turned at the wail of the Puppet King. "The magic! Without it, I'm just a…" With this he fell to the ground, a lifeless puppet.

- Scene Break -

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Crow murmured. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

"Crow," Robin spoke. "Forgive me but…"

"Dude, I haven't seen Starfire, Cyborg, or Beast Girl," Crow sighed.

"Actually I wanted to join you in meditation," Robin replied.

"Really?" Crow asked sceptically. "Alright." Robin sat down cross-legged next to him. "Find your centre." He instructed. "Focus your energies and…"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Robin chanted in unison with Crow. "Azarath Metrion…"

"Robin?" Crow opened one eye.

"Yes?" Robin did the same.

"After this, did you want to spar?" Crow enquired. Robin nodded.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," they chanted. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."


	6. Chapter 5 Deep Six

Teen Titans: Parallel Universe

Written By:Physics Goddess & Thowell3

Disclamer: We do _not _own Teen Titans. If we did BB and Rea Would Be Together FOR EVER !.

* * *

Chapter 5

Deep Six

The freight ship rolled up and down with the massive waves. The crew on the freight struggled to cover some barrels of toxic waste with a tarp. The ship sailed forward, the waves continuing to send it up and down. The motion loosened one of the barrels and it rolled towards the edge. One of the crew quickly stopped it.

"Watch it!" the captain hollered. "Any of that toxic junk goes into the bay, we're all in deep trouble." Lightning flashed, showing a reptillian figure. The ship rolled on the waves. An explosion knocked the captain to his feet. He looked up to see the figure standing above him. "Who...or what are you?" He demanded.

"I am excellence!" the figure replied. "I am perfection! I am Trident!" Lightning flashed again and the captain shielded his eyes. When he looked again, Trident was gone. Waves rolled onto the deck, bringing Trident with them.

"Hey!" exclaimed one of the crew. Trident jumped back into the water and appeared momentarily elsewhere. "He's everywhere!" Trident repeated this process so that the ship was clamped all over. Slowly the ship began to get pulled under the water.

"Abandon ship!" the captain exclaimed. "Abandon ship!" He and the crew hurried into a rubber life-raft. As the floated away, they watched as the ship was dragged under the water.

- Scene Break -

The Titans sat in the T-sub, getting ready to launch. Each Titan had their own pod that could detatch if necessary. All the Titans were strapped in and were each wearing a headset for communication.

"Begin launch sequence," Robin ordered. "Main power online."

"Oxygen tanks at maximum," Starfire informed him.

"Defensive systems active dudes," Crow grinned.

"Twin-turbo hydrojet engine purring like a kitten," Cyborg patted the dashboard of his pod.

"And your secret weapon is ready to go," Beast Birl said dully.

"The only time you qualify as a secret weapon is when someone doesn't return one of your books," Cyborg mocked her. Beast Girl glared at him.

"I beg your pardon," she scowled. "But can you breathe under water? No. Can you be any fish in the sea?"

"No," Cyborg admitted grudgingly.

"Exactly," Beast Girl leaned back in her chair and looked dismally out the window of her pod.

"Beast Girl's right," Robin informed the robotic Titan. "Her skills are essential for this mission. We have to find out what this Trident guy is planning. If it takes forty barrels of toxic waste, I doubt it's environmentally friendly." The engines had finished warming, and the T-sub was ready to go. "Titans, launch!" Robin ordered. The sub sped forwards out into the bay.

"Wahoo!" Cyborg exclaimed. Starfire looked out of her pod window.

"Ooh," she gushed upon seeing a school of fish. "Wonderous."

"That's a school of fish," Beast Girl informed her. "Fish travel in schools just like wolves travel in packs..." Abruptly her voice became muffled. "Hey! What happened? Is this thing on?" Cyborg turned on the head-set.

"Goodness me!" he exclaimed innocently. "I must have accidentally turned off Beast Girl's microphone."

"Dude," Crow was massaging his temples. "Could you go ahead and accidentally leave it off?" Beast Girl glared at him. The panel began to beep, and a red dot flashed.

"Sonar contact!" Robin exclaimed. "Beast Girl, ready to go?"

"I guess," she replied. "Time to go, I doubt anyone's going to be jealous." She sank out of the pod and morphed into a whale. She swam by Crow's pod. He gaped at her.

"She just put on a whole bunch of weight!" he exclaimed. "Dude! I am so jealous!" As the T-sub approached the sunken ship, Beast Girl became a Hammerhead Shark. The Titans could see that the barrels were gone.

"There's our ship," Robin frowned. "But where's the cargo?"

"If this guy's bad enough to sink a whole ship, those barrels could be anywhere by now!" Cyborg exclaimed. Beast Girl swam beside the T-sub. A figure ducked behind a nearby column. Beast Girl pursued it.

"Looks like Beast Girl found Trident," Robin pointed to the figure with the green shape-shifter in pursuit. There was a crash on the sub.

"Looks like Trident found us!" Cyborg exclaimed. Trident continued to fire on the sub.

"Cyborg, bring us around," Robin barked. "Crow, get ready to fire!" The sub turned around only to find no trace of Trident.

"Where'd he go?" Cyborg demanded. Trident swam by Starfire's window.

"He is there!" she gushed.

"No dudes," Crow flailed his arms after having spotted Trident himself. "That way!"

"It's him!" Cyborg claimed seeing the reptilian figure as well. Trident fired on the sub, getting the engines.

"He can't be in three places at once!" Robin exclaimed. "Head for that..." He was cut off by the engines beginning to short-circuit. "The engines are fried! We're going down!"

- Scene Break -

Beast Girl continued to pursue the figure. She was now in the form of a barracuda. The figure stopped. Beast Girl could see that it was a girl clad in a blue swimsuit, with long black hair that framed her face perfectly.

'Your friends are in danger,' a musical voice filled Beast Girl's mind.

'My friends are in what?' Beast Girl wondered. 'Wait a minute, how did you say that? Come to think of it, how did I say that?' She glanced over to see the T-sub sinking. 'Hey!' She charged after it. 'Okay, I have to help them. This is my big chance to show I'm..." The girl swam swiftly past her. 'Worthwhile?' She strained to keep up with the girl. The girl knocked into Trident, who was still shooting at the sinking T-sub.

"Main power's down!" Cyborg yelled. "Hydrojets are toast and we're leaking air!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" Robin replied through gritted teeth.

"Okay!" Crow took in a deep breath. "We're all going to drown!" He flailed his arms as he said this.

"Hull's starting to give," Cyborg moaned. "We sink much deeper, the pressure's going to crush us."

Above the sinking T-sub, Trident threw the girl against a rock formation. Beast Girl took the opportunity to swim past.

'Since she's got Trident distracted,' Beast Girl mused. 'I can save my friends.' She dived down towards the sub.

"Titans, brace for impact!" Robin barked.

"Oh man!" Cyborg groaned. Above them, Beast Girl was trying to catch up with them. She was now a squid.

'Just a little closer,' she swam as fast as she could. 'Just a little closer!' Two whales past by her, picking up the sub. 'Huh?' She froze. 'How did they do that?'

'Because I asked for their help,' the musical voice replied. Beast Girl turned to face the girl, she was smiling.

'I seriously doubt that you can communicate with fish,' Beast Girl informed the girl.

'I'm talking to you aren't I?' the girl pointed out. Beast Girl scowled.

'Well technically,' she replied. 'I'm a squid.'

'It's called telepathy,' the girl informed her. 'Follow me.' The girl swam away.

'Is she insinuating that I don't know what telepathy is?' Beast Girl scowled. 'Is she stupid?'

'I heard that!' the girl exclaimed.

'Who is she?' Beast Girl wondered aloud.

- Scene Break -

The whales surfaced, pushing the T-sub onto the ground of a cave. The Titans stepped out and admired the cave. Robin whistled.

"Beautiful!" Starfire gushed.

"It's not beautiful!" Cyborg wailed, staring at the T-sub in dismay. "It's totalled! Aw, man, I never even got to use the seismic blasters!" Crow poked his head out of his pod.

"Dudes, where are we?" he wondered aloud.

"My place," the Titans turned to see a girl on top of one of the whales. "I told the whales to bring you here." She crossed over to Crow who blushed.

"Okay," he looked down at his feet. "Uh, thanks." Robin came over to the girl. He began to blush as well.

"Yes," he agreed. "Thanks for saving us."

"She saved you?" Beast Girl asked dully having joined the others. "I was there too you know."

"You stopped Trident from kebabbing us with that souped-up shrimp fork?" Cyborg grilled Beast Girl.

"Way to go!" Robin finished Cyborg's sarcastic sentence. Beast Girl scowled.

"Well I was going to but..." she began.

"I'm Aqualass," the girl interrupted her. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. We Atlanteans try to keep a low profile."

"Nice job," Beast Girl muttered sarcastically. "I doubt anyone even noticed you." On the contrary, Robin, Crow, and Cyborg were smitten with Aqualass. Crow was the first to recover.

"You're from Atlantis?" he asked. Aqualass nodded.

"And so is Trident," she informed them. Aqualass went over to a large computer screen with a picture of Trident on it. "He's the worst criminal in Atlantis, with an ego to match. Trident claims he's perfect in every way, so he thinks he can do whatever he wants."

"Any idea what he wants with all that toxic waste?" Robin asked, having recovered from being smitten.

"Whatever it is, it'll be bad for both our worlds," Aqualass replied. "He's already gained some kind of new power. It's like he can be everywhere at once."

"Noticed that," Crow nodded. Aqualass got closer to Crow.

"As long as we're after the same guy, maybe we can help each other," she suggested. Beast Girl, hurriedly pushed Crow away from Aqualass.

"Actually," she said as she pushed. "We're fine, thank-you. We have the Trident situation completely under control." Robin grabbed her and pulled the Titans into a huddle.

"We're at the bottom of the ocean dudes," Crow whined.

"Our sub's swiss cheese," Cyborg sighed.

"And we cannot breathe water," Starfire concluded. Robin poked his head above the huddle.

"We'll take any help you can give us," he informed Aqualass. She nodded.

"Hey Tramm?" a little creature poked its head out from the floor. "Want to help these people with their sub?" Tramm babbled excitedly and ran over to the sub. He pulled out a jack-hammer and began to use it on the sub.

"Yo!" Cyborg ran over. "Careful! That's my sub you're messing with!"

"And while he's helping you," Aqualass began to head to the water. "I'll track down Trident. Beast Girl ran forward.

"I can track down Trident," she informed the Atlantean.

"That's okay," Aqualass frowned down at Beast Girl. "I can handle it."

"Really, I think I should do this," Beast Girl replied.

"Seriously!" Aqualass exclaimed, pushing at Beast Girl. "Get out of my..."

"Let me go!" the two yelped out in unison.

"Ladies!" Robin pushed the two girls apart. "Why don't you both go track him down together?"

"I usually work alone," Aqualass replied.

"Working in a team is better," Beast Girl argued.

"It is not!" Aqualass rebuked. "I prefer to be independent!"

"You live with Tramm don't you?" Beast Girl pointed out. The two girls glared at each other.

"Hey!" Robin separated them again. "Arguing isn't going to stop Trident. Now get out and search, both of you." The two girls glared at each other and jumped into the water. Robin just stood and shook his head. Once in the water, Beast Girl became a squid again.

'I searched that region yesterday,' Aqualass pointed. 'We'll start over...'

'Hey, I know you're a local hero,' Beast Girl interrupted. 'But I'm a hero from the big city, so maybe I should call the shots.' She turned into a dolphin. 'Keep up if you can.' She swam off, Aqualass in her wake. 'I'm picking up something on my sonar.' She informed Aqualass. 'Come on!' They swam until they found some more dolphins.

'Congratulations,' Aqualass smirked. 'You found other dolphins.'

'I knew that,' Beast Girl muttered. Aqualass sent a telepathic wave at the dolphins. They began to swim, and she followed.

'They told me where to find Trident,' she told Beast Girl. 'Try to keep up.'

'Oh, I'll do better than that,' Beast Girl growled. She swam up beside the Atlantean who put on an extra burst of speed. Beast Girl changed to a barracuda, and then to a swordfish, and easily overtook Aqualass. The Atlanteon froze.

'Beast Girl!' she called. 'Stop!'

'What's the matter?' Beast Girl droned. 'Can't keep...' She was brought up short by crashing into Trident. 'Uh oh.'

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, inferior fool!" Trident glared down at her. He speared down with his trident, and Beast Girl barely got out of the way. Aqualass tackled him, and they fell behind a ridge.

'Oh no you don't!' Beast Girl turned into a Bull Shark. 'This time he's mine!' She was cut off when she was attacked from behind by Trident. She clamped her jaws down on his weapon, breaking it. Then she turned into a squid and wrapped her tentacles around him. Trident peeled Beast Girl off of his face and threw her at Aqualass. 'Watch out!' Beast Girl yelped, too late. She ended up on Aqualass' face. Aqualass peeled her off and gave her a dirty look. 'I tried to warn you.' Beast Girl defended herself. They noticed Trident swimming away.

'He's getting away!' Aqualass said unnecessarily. Then she turned on Beast Girl. 'Where were you back there?'

'Where was I?' Beast Girl repeated. 'Fighting Trident by myself.'

'You barely laid a tentacle on him,' Aqualass retorted. 'At least I managed to break his weapon.'

'I think you're confused,' Beast Girl replied. 'I broke his weapon.' They were interrupted by Trident swimming by.

'There he goes!' Aqualass pointed after him, but Beast Girl was focused on the pair of eyes that she could see.

'He's that way!' she said desperately. 'You have to believe me! If you don't then see you later.' She swam off.

'I'm telling you, he's this way!' Aqualass protested. 'If you want to go that way, be my guest, but I'm going to catch Trident!' Beast Girl ignored her.

'She is really starting to get on my nerves,' Beast Girl grumbled.

"Worthless scum!" Trident bellowed, cutting Beast Girl off with his trident. "You cannot defeat perfection."

'Exactly how many of those weapons do you have?' Beast Girl wanted to know. In response, Trident attacked. Beast Girl swam for cover. She turned into a turtle and pulled in her head, arms and legs. Trident blasted her, sending her flying.

"I will win!" Trident bellowed. "I always win! I am superior!" Beast Girl reached out with a giant claw and grabbed his weapon.

'And I thought Aqualass had a big ego,' she murmured.

- Scene Break -

Beast Girl pulled herself out of the water. She hadn't gone very far when she ran into Aqualass.

"I just saw Trident," they said in unison. "No you didn't! Yes I did! Stop it!"

"Look," Beast Girl scowled. "It doesn't matter. I fought Trident."

"That's impossible!" Aqualass rebuked.

"Alright," Beast Girl massaged her temples. "What is your problem?"

"What is your problem?" Aqualass rebounded. "We're supposed to be on the same side, but you treat me like an enemy!"

"I don't need you on my side," Beast Girl replied. "This was the Titan's mission until you showed up. I know you're just trying to help, but I have news for you. You are not better than me."

"I don't think I'm better than you!" Aqualass threw her hands into the air.

"You don't?" Beast Girl blinked.

"Maybe you're better than me," Aqualass shrugged. "Who cares? I just want to catch Trident. And to do that, we need to stop fighting and start working together."

"Working together…" Beast Girl mused. "Aqualass, what if there's more than one Trident?"

" Don't be ridiculous," Aqualass sighed. "How could there be...?"

"Just hear me out," Beast Girl interrupted. "What if he found a way to clone himself. Then it would be possible for him to be in two places at once. There wouldn't just be one Trident, there'd be..." A drop of something made the two girls look up. Above them were thousands of pods with clones of Trident inside.

"Thousands," Aqualass breathed.

"This isn't good," Beast Girl grimaced.

"One Trident is bad," Aqualass agreed.

"But this is..." Beast Girl began.

"An army!" a group of Trident's replied in unison. Beast Girl and Aqualass readied themselves for the fight. They charged. Aqualass vaulted over one of the Tridents, narrowly missing a shot from his weapon. Beast Girl charged as a polar bear, clearing a path through the Tridents. She made her way over to a computer. It said 'Hatching Sequence Beginning.'

"Oh great," Beast Girl muttered. Aqualass joined her.

"My brilliant plan is already a success," said a Trident.

"If one of me was perfect..." began another Trident.

"Why not make more?" finished a different Trident.

"You can never have too much of a good thing," grinned another Trident.

"Once my army conquers Atlantis," began another Trident.

"I will declare war on the surface world!" finished a different Trident.

"Everyone on the planet will bow down before me," said another Trident.

"And praise my perfection!" they said in unison.

"Got any bright ideas?" Aqualass hissed.

"Just one," Beast Girl replied, a hint of a smile ghosting her green lips. "Keep up if you can. Excuse me!" She addressed the Tridents. "If you're all perfect, which one of you is the best?"

"I am?" the Tridents replied in unison. "Huh?"

"Come on," Aqualass egged on the Tridents. "You can't all be the best. One of you must be better than the others."

"I am the original!" claimed a Trident. "I am the best!"

"You are not the original!" said another Trident.

"I am!" claimed all the Tridents at once.

"Nonsense, you inferior fools!" cried a different Trident. "I am perfection! I am Trident!" they began to fight amongst themselves. Beast Girl and Aqualass watched and grimaced as the Tridents took themselves out.

"Great idea!" Aqualass grinned at Beast Girl.

"You inspired me," the latter replied. "Now we just have to stop those clones from hatching." She turned to the computer the timer was up. "Too late!" She exclaimed in unison with Aqualass. A newly formed army of Tridents now stood in their way. Beast Girl became a hippopotamus and bowled through them. She and Aqualass jumped into the water. Now as a swordfish, she began to swim as fast as she could.

'We can't let them escape!' Aqualass yelled. 'We have to find some way of sealing the exit!'

'Let's focus on getting to the exit first,' Beast Girl suggested. They managed to get clear of the exit before the T-sub came into view.

"Huh?" asked the Tridents. The T-sub blasted the rocks and sealed the exit.

"Yes!" exclaimed Robin.

"Sweet!" Crow grinned.

"Victory!" Starfire gushed.

"Booyah!" Cyborg pumped his fist into the air. "Seismic blasters worked like a charm! Nice repair job, Tramm!" Tramm babbled excitedly from the back of the sub.

'It's fortunate that Trident is so enamoured with himself,' Beast Girl mused. 'Because I don't think he'll be seeing anyone else for a long time.' Once they got to the shore, Robin gave Aqualass a communicator.

"Consider yourself an honourary Teen Titan," he smiled, smitten, at her. "We couldn't have done it without you. Thanks."

"Right back at you," she smiled. "It's good to know there's people up here I can trust."

"And it's good to know there's folks down there who can fix a hyperjet," Cyborg grinned down at Tramm. Tramm babbled excitedly before saying Cyborg's trademark 'booyah!'

"Bye Crow," Aqualass smiled at the telekinetic Titan. "Robin, Cyborg."

"It was nice to meet you," Crow sighed, drooling slightly.

"Very nice," Robin agreed. Aqualass backed into Beast Girl.

"You know," another smile ghosted across her green lips. "You're alright."

"You too," Aqualass agreed.

"Thanks," Beast Girl nodded. "We should compare stories sometime."

"Keep up if you can," Aqualass grinned down at her, and the two headed off together.


	7. Chapter 6 Car Trouble

Chapter 6

Car Trouble

* * *

Cyborg was busy working in the garage. He was building a car. When he was finished, Cyborg slid into the driver's seat and turned on the car. Nothing happened. Mentally, the robotic Titan went through everything that he had put into the car. Finally he thought of what was missing. He ejected a circuit-board from his chest and put it into the car. This time when he turned on the car it purred to life. Cyborg smiled in satisfaction. The Titans joined him.

"Drum roll please," he instructed. Beast Girl rolled her eyes before shifting into a lemur and pounding on her belly. "Ladies and gentlemen, and lemurs..." He looked down at Beast Girl. She shifted to her normal self and glared at him.

"Do you want a drum roll or not" she asked dully. Then she shifted back down into a lemur.

"Sorry," Cyborg grinned. "It is my great pleasure to present, for the first time anywhere, the thing you've all been waiting for, my coolest, hottest, baddest creation..."

"Dude," Crow was hopping up and down with anticipation. "Just show us!"

"I give you the future of Titans transportation," Cyborg continued, unfazed. "The one, the only...T-Car!" Here he unveiled the car that he had worked so hard on.

"Okay," Beast Girl raised an eyebrow.

"Oooh," said both Starfire and Robin, in admiration.

"Yep," Cyborg patted the T-Car. "She's my baby. One-hundred-thousand-horsepower plasma-turbine engine, all-terrain hoverjets, antilock air brakes, and an onboard computer that links with my systems. So I can literally feel the road."

"Big deal," Beast Girl shrugged. Robin on the other hand whistled.

"Amazing!" Starfire gushed.

"And of course," Cyborg continued proudly. "Leather seats, power windows, and a booming stereo are all standard." Here he turned on the speakers and blasted music loudly at the rest of the team.

"Loud," Beast Girl grimaced.

"Nice!" Robin exclaimed.

"It sings!" Starfire was thrilled by this. Crow was levitating up and down in excitement.

"Can we take it out now?" he begged.

"You bet, Crow," Cyborg grinned. "I'll take you anyplace you want to go."

"How about not," Beast Girl droned.

"The movies," Robin suggested.

"The swamp moons of Drenthax Four!" was Starfire's suggestion. The other Titans gave her an odd look. "He said anyplace." She defended in a small voice. Robin's communicator went off.

"Trouble," he stated the obvious.

"I'll drive," Cyborg was already in the driver's seat of the T-Car.

* * *

The Titans sat in the car as they drove. Crow was bouncing up and down in his seat. He needed to use the washroom.

"Dude," he moaned. "Are we there yet?"

"No!" Cyborg bellowed. Starfire sat next to him pushing all sorts of different buttons.

"So many fascinating buttons!" she gushed. "Your baby is most entertaining. Oooh."

"Stop!" Cyborg pleaded. "Don't!…Careful with…Not the ejector seat!…Would you cut it…" Starfire pushed a button to make the windshield wipers start.

"Look," she gushed. "They are dancing!"

"Yo," Cyborg bellowed, after looking in the rear view mirror. Beast Girl was curled up on the seat as a cat. "I know you're not getting hair on my leather seats." Beast Girl shifted back to her human form.

"Sorry," she muttered sarcastically. Cyborg ignored her and turned off the windshield wipers.

"All right y'all, hang on," he grinned. "Time to kick my baby into high gear and see what she can..."

"There!" Robin interrupted. "Stop the car!"

"Oh man," Cyborg wailed. In front of them was Cook's Electronics. People were running out of the sparking building screaming. The T-Car skidded to a halt and the Titans piled out.

"Titans go!" Robin barked.

"Coming," Cyborg assured him as he polished his car. To teens made their way over to him.

"Dude!" one of them exclaimed. "That is phat!"

"Sweet ride," the other agreed. "She yours?"

"Built her with my own two hands, using the finest parts and cutting-edge techn..." Cyborg began, but Crow grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"We've got to fight dude!" he said.

"Whoa," Cyborg blinked. "Almost forgot to switch on the alarm." He switched on the alarm, but the two teens grinned at each other. Crow dragged Cyborg into the store. Inside was an electric villain, he was pulling electricity from the nearby electrical objects.

"Mine!" the electric villain bellowed. "All mine!"

"If you're going to take all that stuff," Robin addressed him. "You'd better be ready to pay for it."

"Foolish biologicals," the electric villain snorted. "Overload will destroy!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Crow levitated some appliances and threw them at Overload. The villain simply took them in and grew bigger.

"Smooth," Beast Girl said sarcastically. Starfire flew overhead and pelted Overload with starbolts. Overload struck her, sending her flying.

"Yo radio head," Cyborg addressed the villain. "Listen to this!" He pointed his canon at the villain and tried to blast him. Overload only took in the energy and grew bigger. Then he grabbed Cyborg.

"Mine," he held Cyborg up.

"I'll bet you're not waterproof," Cyborg grinned. He punched the villain, forcing Overload to drop him. Cyborg grabbed a water cooler and threw it at Overload. Overload fizzled slightly.

"Good idea!" Robin nodded. "Titans, soak him!" Crow ripped pipes out of the wall with his energy, while Beast Girl became and elephant and blew water out of her trunk. Starfire blasted the ceiling sprinklers with a starbolt. The water shrinks Overload down so that he was only a circuit-board. The Titans exited the building with Overload wrapped in a blanket.

"Soon as we hand Sparky over to the cops," Cyborg was saying to Beast Girl. "How about we swing by the drive-thru?"

"Um Cyborg?" Beast Girl jerked her thumb. Cyborg followed her thumb and gasped. The T-Car was gone.

"My wheel lock!" he sobbed. "My car alarm! My baby! Somebody stole my baby!" He picked up what was left of his wheel lock. "No! No, no, no, no, no!"

"I feel your pain Cyborg," Starfire assured him. "When I was small, my favorite zarnik was eaten by a rampaging gloorg. Believe me, after your zarnik has been inside a gloorg, you do not want it back."

"My car wasn't eaten," Cyborg growled. "It was stolen."

"Look on the bright side," Beast Girl muttered. "At least you won't have to deal with any pet hair on your seats."

"Not helping," Robin shot Beast Girl a look. "Anyway, right now we have to get Overload to jail."

"No!" Cyborg growled. "We gotta go now! Every second we wait is a second she could get scratched or dinged or..."

"Calm down dude," Crow waved his arms. "You could always build another car."

"She's not just a car," Cyborg turned on him. "She's my car. And I'm going to find her whether you guys help me or not." He stalked off towards a bunch of teens.

"It had a tailpipe this big!" one of them was saying. Cyborg picked him up.

"I'm looking for my car," he growled at the teen. "Tricked-out hardtop with a growl that'll make your teeth shake. Ring any bells?"

"Um yeah," the teen squeaked. "Yeah, um Sammy and Cash cruised by in a car like that. Looks really cool with those flames painted on it."

"They painted my baby?" Cyborg shook the teen. "What are they...?"

"Well," the teen gulped. "They were looking to race, so they headed to Crash Alley." Cyborg set him down and grimaced.

* * *

The two teens had the T-Car at the start line of the race. Beside them was a small toy car.

"Hey, Cash!" the one teen exclaimed. "Check out the cute little windup toy!"

"Get out the butter and jam, Sammy," said the other. "Because this dude is toast." They started the car and when the light turned green, they sped off. The wind-up car pulled up behind them.

"Dude," said Sammy. "We're getting smoked."

"Then we'll smoke him right back," replied Cash. He pressed the label that read smoke. The smoke poured out behind the T-Car towards the wind-up car. The toy vacuumed up the smoke. Cash then pressed the label reading oil slick, but the wheels extended to the side missing the oil.

"Hey!" Sammy exclaimed. "What's this one do?" He pressed a button that accelerated the T-Car over the finish line. "Dude! That was the bomb!"

The fastest car in town, and she's totally ours," Cash grinned.

"Not anymore, pit-sniffers!" Gizmo's voice emanated from the toy car. A light flashed, trapping the teens in an orange sphere.

"Hey!" Sammy cried.

"Huh?" Cash blinked. "Hey, dude, what's going on here, huh?" The car folded up into Gizmo's backpack.

"Check out Gizmo's bonzer new wheels," the miniature villain grinned. "Thanks, hogs. I've been needing a faster getaway car."

"Wait!" Sammy cried. "You can't take it, it's not ours!"

"Yeah," Cash agreed. "We were just kind of borrowing it from the Titans."

"Even better," Gizmo laughed. "So long, snot-munchers!" This being said, he drove off.

"This is all your fault!" Cash accused Sammy. Cyborg pulled them out.

"Hey!" they both exclaimed.

"What's going on buddy?" Cash asked.

"I want my car," he growled.

"Yeah, see, um, the thing is, we sort of lost it in a race," Sammy blurted out.

"You lost my car?" Cyborg asked. Then he bellowed. "My car lost a race?"

"No way!" Cash assured him. "We beat him easy. She handled like a dream."

"She did?" Cyborg asked. "How'd she take the curves? Because, you know, I've been working on the suspension for a..." He trailed off, regaining focus. "Don't try to distract me. Who has her now?"

"Dude named Gizmo," replied Sammy. "Said something about a getaway car and headed downtown." Cyborg put them back in the sphere.

"Hey!" Cash exclaimed.

"You can't just leave us like this!" Sammy wailed.

"You're right," Cyborg agreed. "I'll make sure the cops come pick you up." The teens looked at each other and grimaced.

* * *

"This is too easy," Gizmo laughed as he stole money from the ATM machine. "Wonder if there's a drive-thru jewelry store around here."

"Get your tiny butt out of my car!" Cyborg bellowed. Using his controller, Gizmo began to drive the car. Cyborg cried out. Then he stared at the car's interior. "Fuzzy dice? Aw, now that's just tacky." Gizmo made a sharp turn causing the robotic Titan to cry out again. The tiny villain drove the car into a car wash. "No! Keep those nasty plastic brushes off my baby! She's hand-wash only!" He glared down at Gizmo, who stuck his tongue out at him. "The clutch! You gotta use the clutch!"

"I know, you stinking hood ornament!" Gizmo replied.

"Are you even old enough to drive? He drove the car recklessly, scratching the T-Car. Cyborg panicked and began trying to buff the car. "That'll buff right out, that'll buff right out..." he was interrupted by his buffer pad being knocked off of his hand by a pole. They were headed towards a broken-down bridge. "Hit the Nitro!" He instructed. "Hit the Nitro!" The car accelerated throwing Cyborg off. "Oh man." He sighed.

* * *

Cyborg sat, dejected, in front of the fast-food joint. A bunch of empty milkshake cups were scattered around his feet.

"Fourteen milkshakes," Crow sat down beside him. "Dude, not a good sign."

"What are you doing here?" Cyborg asked.

"Looking for your car dude," Crow replied. "Soon as we turned Overload in to the police, we all split up to search the city."

"Might as well stop looking," Cyborg sighed. "T-Car's probably halfway to Metropolis by now." He sighed. "From the day I designed her, I knew she was gonna be special. And I worked so hard, every fuel injector, every spark plug, I made her perfect. I put my heart, soul, and circuits into that car. And now she's gone forever. Maybe you were right. Maybe I can just build another car."

"Maybe, maybe not dude," Crow replied. "When I use my powers, I have to put a little of my soul into whatever I'm moving. I become a part of it, and it becomes a part of me. That's kinda what happened here. It wasn't just a car dude, it was…your baby."

"Yeah," Cyborg nodded. "Thanks Crow." Crow grinned widely. Then he started.

"Dude," he waved his arms. "Someone's eating onion rings in your baby!" They looked towards where a disgruntled waitress was staring after the T-Car.

"Hey!" she shouted. "He didn't pay!"

"He'll get ketchup on the seats!" Cyborg wailed. Crow pointed towards the two teens that had stolen the T-Car in the first place.

"So we were stuck," Cash was saying. "Looked like we'd get busted for sure."

"But then we totally escaped before the cops showed up," Sammy crowed. They yelped as they became encased in black energy.

"Escape from that before the cops show up dudes!" Crow snorted. Cyborg studied the car that the two teens had been leaning against.

"Sweet ride," Cyborg grabbed the keys and held them up. "Mind if we borrow it?" The two teens smiled at him in a scared fashion.

* * *

Gizmo gleefully drove the T-Car around the corner. There was a honking from behind him. Gizmo looked in the rear-view mirror to see Cyborg and Crow in the car behind them.

"Crud!" the tiny villain exclaimed.

"He may have a better car," Cyborg drove the car up towards the T-Car. "But I'm the better driver."

"Eat crud, you stinking losers!" Gizmo cried, pouring an oil slick in front of the car. He scanned the dashboard of the T-Car for something to use against his pursuers. "Oh, cool!" He exclaimed as he found a proton missile. The missile extended from the roof of the T-Car.

"Booyah!" Cyborg cried excitedly. "Check out my baby's proton cannon!" Crow shot him a panicked look. "I mean...oh no!" Gizmo fired, forcing Cyborg to swerve over the road. He tried to get closer to the T-Car. "Come on! Faster, faster!"

"Hang on dude," Crow instructed. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"Yo," Cyborg cried out. "What are you...?" He was interrupted by the car being flung forward. Soon they pulled up beside the T-Car. "Pull over!" He instructed Gizmo.

"Make me Robo-Wimp," Gizmo challenged.

"I said pull over!" Cyborg demanded. He reached in and grabbed Gizmo.

"Hey!" the tiny villain cried out. "Let me go, you barf-smelling hairball!" He turned and farted at Cyborg.

"Okay," Crow wrinkled his nose. "Making it really hard to concentrate dude." A truck was headed straight towards them.

"Whoa!" Cyborg and Crow cried out. Gizmo ejected his seat from the the T-Car and Crow levitated the car that he and Cyborg were in to a safe height.

"No!" Cyborg cried as the T-Car crashed into the truck. Gizmo laughed.

"Looks like your stupid car is..." he trailed off when Crow wrapped him up in his parachute. Cyborg ran towards the T-Car.

"Please be okay," he begged as he ran. "Please be okay."

"Car is better than okay," Overload was sitting at the wheel. He had been held inside the truck. "Car is mine!" He disappeared inside the car. The car changed, turning from blue to red. The engine revved.

"Only way to stop Overload is to destroy your precious car!" Overload said. Cyborg armed his canon and aimed it at the T-Car.

"It's not my car anymore," Cyborg replied softly, firing. The blast destroyed the car. From the rubble, Overload's circuit-board lay smoldering.

"Overload, overloaded," the circuit-board shut down. The guards from the truck loaded the circuit-board, Gizmo, and the two teens into the truck.

"You got busted," Cash grinned at Gizmo.

"So did you, you brainless stinkbombs!" Gizmo returned. The truck doors were closed, and the tuck left.

"She's gone," Cyborg murmured. "Gone forever."

"Maybe," Crow replied. "Maybe not. These are just parts dude. The thing you loved about that car, the thing that made her special. That came from inside you." He pointed towards Cyborg's circuit-board. The robotic Titan grabbed it and grinned widely.

Back at the tower, Cyborg was busy at work building a new car. He closed the hood, and Crow popped up, grease on his face. He grinned widely at Cyborg, thrilled to be helping.

* * *

A/N: Well here is another chapter sorry for the lateness we are busy people, Also if this seems a little off its because V.K. hasn't done it in a while but trust us everything will be better.

Till next Chapter Cya later.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Beast Girl sat on the couch reading one of her favourite books, The Lord of the Rings. She was so immersed, that she didn't notice Crow come strolling towards her. Crow grinned widely when he saw her reading.

"Hey dude," he greeted her cheerfully.

"Unless you haven't noticed," Beast Girl didn't look up from her book, "due to your general lack of intelligence, Crow. I'm not a boy." Crow blinked at her.

"I know that B.G." he said slowly. Beast Girl looked up at him.

"What did you call me?" she asked darkly.

"B.G.?" Crow responded, puzzled by her question.

"I have a name you know," Beast Girl growled. "And unless you're just too lazy to pronounce the syllables, I suggest you use it Crow."

"Dude," Crow winced. "You really know how to hurt a guy."

"Too bad it's not just metaphorically," Beast Girl muttered.

"Dude!" Crow put his hands on his hips. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You're disturbing me while I'm trying to read," Beast Girl bellowed at him.

"Well excuse me for trying to be your friend," Crow rebuked. Beast Girl could see that she had hurt his feelings, so she shut her book and sighed.

"What's on your mind Crow?" she asked.

"Its just that..." Crow plopped down beside her. Beast Girl couldn't help but notice just how much of his body she could see. He was lean, but well muscled. She quickly looked down. "I keep thinking on some of the things that have happened since we started this team." He seemed unaware of her earlier staring.

"What do you mean exactly?" Beast Girl kept her voice as steady as possible.

"Well," Crow took in a deep breath. "More stuff has been happening than I signed up for, you know?"

"We're super heroes," Beast Girl pointed out. "What did you expect?"

"Where I'm from there isn't this much violence," Crow waved his arms around wildly.

"What," Beast Girl rolled her eyes. "Were you brought up by monks?"

"Actually dude," Crow fidgeted. "I was. I have never had friends before now. I barely had a family."

"You were really raised by monks?" Beast Girl asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Crow blushed slightly. "I was pretty jealous of Starfire to have a sibling."

"She was evil though," Beast Girl pointed out.

"Dude," Crow continued to flail his arms. "What is with that." He paused here to catch his breath. "And what's with you for not winning me that giant chicken?" Beast Girl raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're still upset about that?" she asked.

"I really wanted that chicken!" Crow pouted. Beast Girl couldn't help but think that he looked cute pouting. She blinked a few times and quickly looked back down at her book before Crow could see her blushing.

"I still don't understand why you couldn't have just won it yourself," she muttered, trying to keep her voice steady. Crow paled slightly. He hadn't considered this. He had secretly wanted Beast Girl to win the chicken for him so that he could have a present from her. The idea of her winning something for him sent chills up his spine. Unfortunately for him, one of the reasons he liked her had just put him in a difficult position. She was smart.

"Uh," he stuttered. "I uh, have a bad arm?" He mentally smacked himself for phrasing it like a question. He hoped she wouldn't notice how nervous he had become. His cheeks were burning with embarrassment.

"You have magic," Beast Girl countered. Crow sighed with relief that she hadn't noticed his nervousness.

"Dude," he rolled his eyes, more comfortable with the situation now. "That would totally be cheating! So what about you? Any psychos in your family we should know about?" He meant it as a joke, but the green Titan glared at him darkly.

"That's none of your business Crow," her voice was icy.

"Oh come on dude," Crow was oblivious to Beast Girl's icy tone. "Your family can't be that bad."

"I said that it's none of your business Crow," Beast Girl growled. "What about you? What about your family?" A pained expression passed over Crow's face, and Beast Girl remembered the encounter she had had with Rage. "Sorry." She murmured.

"Want to change the subject dude?" Crow suggested.

"Sure, whatever," Beast Girl didn't want him to see that she was quite relieved by his suggestion. "Anything else you're upset with me about that I should be aware of?" Despite the sarcasm in her voice, Crow considered this for a few moments before responding.

"You almost gave me a heart attack when you fell on me as a dinosaur," he stated.

"That was not my fault," Beast Girl retorted. Neither Titan was going to admit that they had secretly enjoyed the experience of being tangled together on the floor. Abruptly, Crow started laughing. "What's so funny?" She demanded.

"I was just remembering Mumbo," Crow grinned. "What a wacky dude!"

"Oh yeah," Beast Girl rolled her eyes. "A real hoot."

"Remember when you found his hat?" Crow was shaking from laughter now. "And it sprayed feathers at you?"

"It sprayed feathers over all of us," Beast Girl replied.

"Yeah," Crow grinned. "But they stuck to you more than anyone else."

"I think Mad Mod takes the cake for wackiest villain at this point in time," she tried changing the subject again.

"Totally dude!" Crow grinned even wider. "Or should I say 'me duckie?'" He paused and grinned again. "Those hypno screens had you scribbling equations on the ground with a pencil."

"I think I'm going to have to hurt you now," Beast Girl groaned. Crow picked up a pillow and hid behind it.

"X marks the spot," Beast Girl murmured and then punched the pillow softly.

"He lied to us dude," Crow murmured.

"Huh?" Beast Girl didn't follow his train of thought.

"Robin," Crow replied.

"He became quite obsessive," Beast Girl nodded. "Yes."

"How could he do that to us dude?" Crow demanded. "I had to have Cyborg rip that X off my face! Do you have any idea how much that hurt?"

"You ran around the room yelping, and flailing your arms," Beast Girl smirked. "I have a pretty good idea of how badly it hurt."

"I felt sorry for Starfire," Crow changed the subject quickly.

"Why?" Beast Girl was curious, and a little annoyed, about his concern. "Because she's in love with Robin?"

"That," Crow admitted. "And the fact that you looked like you were going to murder her for giving you a bad hair cut."

"My hair wasn't right for two months," Beast Girl muttered.

"Again I ask you, how could he do that to us?" Crow grumbled.

"He wanted Slade, Crow," Beast Girl winced slightly saying the name.

"Slade gives me the heebie jeebies," Crow shuddered.

"Why is that?" Beast Girl asked him.

"I don't know," Crow shivered. "I get this weird feeling from him. Or maybe should I say a lack of a feeling from him." Beast Girl nodded.

"I get the distinct impression that Robin will not be the last apprentice that Slade will try to enlist," she mused.

"Dude," Crow waved his arms again. "Fighting Robin was the worst!"

"I'm sure we'll have worse," Beast Girl replied. Crow scowled at her.

"You're such a pessimist B.G." he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Beast Girl," she corrected him.

"Ugh, whatever dude," Crow flailed again. "You can be really difficult sometimes you know? No wonder you're always alone. I can't think of anyone who would want to spend time with you!"

"Maybe I just want to do better things with my time then waste it with you," Beast Girl hid the hurt that she was feeling behind a bitter comeback for her teammate.

"You never want to do any thing with anyone!" Crow exclaimed. A nearby lamp exploded.

"I prefer to be alone," Beast Girl murmured dully. Crow stood.

"You know what?" he shook his head. "Whatever dude. I'm going to go meditate before I break something else."

"Good," Beast Girl rebuked, trying to hide the anguish she was feeling due to the words he had directed at her. "Maybe then I'll have some peace and quiet."

"You really could drive away anyone dude," Crow sighed.

"If I wanted to be with someone I would," Beast Girl tried to defend herself. The anguish was building up inside of her. She couldn't understand why Crow's words were hurting her so much.

"You wouldn't know true love if it came up and bit you dude," Crow flailed his arms. He stalked out. Beast Girl stared after him, and wondered if she had heard correctly. She was pretty sure he had said 'true love.' She shook her head and continued reading.


	9. Chapter 8 Every Cat Has Her Day

Teen Titans: Parallel Universe

Written By:Physics Goddess & Thowell3

Disclamer: We do _not_own Teen Titans. If we did BB and Rea Would Be Together FOR EVER !.

* * *

Chapter 8 : Every Cat Has Her Day.

The full moon shone in the sky of Jump City. Abruptly there was a flash, and a red and yellow space-craft flew over the city and over the Bay, creating a wake. The space-craft flew over an alley, where several cats were nosing through the trash in search of something to each. The cats hissed at the space-craft as it flew above them. The space-craft spiraled out of control and crashed. Out of the wreckage, a green cat stealthily escaped and ran off towards the City.

- Scene Break -

The morning sun hit Titans Tower as it stood tall on the island. Beast Girl was walking down the hall way near the garage. The door was open and she looked in. She saw Cyborg working on the T-car. Before she could shuffle away Cyborg looked up and saw her.

"Oh hey B.G. what's up?" Cyborg asked as he walked over to Beast Girl wiping his oily hands on a rag.

"Beast Girl," she replied "And not a lot, but I enjoy having time to myself."

"Well why don't you help me with the T-car?" Cyborg asked throwing the rag behind him.

"No thanks," Beast Girl said. "I think I'll pass." She started to walk away.

"Oh come on Beast Girl!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Even Crow has worked on the T- Car. It will be fun!"

"The answer is still no," Beast Girl said as she continued to walk

"Well if you ever want to help just stop by," Cyborg yelled to Beast Girl as she disappeared from the hallway.

Beast Girl rolled her eyes, "Yeah like that will ever happen." She muttered to herself. She then entered the Common Room seeing Starfire focusing on making some odd Tamaranian dish. Beast Girl thought that she may be able to get past her without being spotted, but just as Beast Girl made it half way to the other door she was stopped by Starfire

"Oh friend! It is so joyous to see you today!" the lovely alien exclaimed. "Would you like to help me make the pudding?" Beast girl turned around and walked over to the island that Starfire was mixing the strange purple pudding in.

"I think I'll pass," she responded, trying not to be sick from the strange odor that was coming off of the 'pudding'.

"Oh but friend!" Starfire rebuked "I need a test taster of my pudding to be sure that it is right."

"Sorry," Beast Girl wrinkled her nose. "But I think Cyborg may be interested in testing it. I believe he said he was getting a little hungry when I passed the garage." This being said, she turned and fled the common room.

"Oh joyous day!" Starfire gushed. "I shall go and see Cyborg and let him taste my latest batch of pudding."

Beast Girl held a bit of a smile as she walked down the hall. On her way to her room she passed the gym where Robin was just leaving.

"Hey Beast Girl!" he smiled at her. "Too bad you weren't here earlier we could have sparred together."

"Oh that's a pity" Beast Girl rolled her eyes as she continued walking.

Robin caught up to her, "I'm actually headed to Crows room so why don't I walk with you, you know, to keep you company." The Boy Wonder smiled at her as he spoke.

"Goodie," Beast Girl muttered to herself.

As they headed to down the hall way Robin talked about all the new leads he had on most of the major villains that they faced on a regular basis. To say Beast Girl was not interested would have been an understatement. They finally reached Crows door which was open. Crow was sitting near the open door meditating. He opened his eyes when Robin and Beast Girl got closer.

"Hey dudes!" Crow waved excitedly at them. "What took you so long Robin?"

"Sorry, I was finishing up training when I ran into Beast Girl." Robin replied. "I was just updating her on some of the villains."

Crow grinned widely, "That's okay dude." He looked over at Beast Girl. "If you're interested you can join us in trying to contact the Spirit World."

"I'll pass," although she found the idea intriguing, Beast Girl didn't feel like dealing with Crow and Robin in the same room together. She turned on heal and strode away leaving the two boys in her wake.

Crow looked over at Robin, "What's up with her?"

"I don't know" Robin replied as he entered into Crow's room.

Beast Girl walked down to her room and then opened the door. She was about to go in when she realized the only way she could be left alone was if she left the tower. She decided to kept walking and went to the roof of the tower. When she got to the top of the Tower she walked to the edge and looked out over the city. It was beautiful. She could see why Crow chose to meditate here. She then turned into a raven and flew off towards the city.

She shifted back into her human form when she reached the book store. She went into the book store and began to look around. After only a few moments some Boys around her age came up to her.

"Hey," one of the boys said, taking her attention away from a book she was looking at.

"You're Beast Girl from the Teen Titans right?" the other asked.

Beast Girl rolled her eyes, "No I just play her on T.V." She said sarcastically. Both boys laughed.

"Wow sometimes you're funnier than Crow!" the taller of the two boys said.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Beast Girl asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," the shorter boy smiled at her. "You could come out with us, maybe hang out?" He grabbed Beast Girl's book and tugged on it. Beast Girl scowled at the boy and pulled back on the book. This tug-of-war continued until the boy's fingers slipped, causing the book to smack Beast Girl in the face. She growled at the boys, who looked at each other and ran. Beast Girl left the bookstore, and walked down the street. After a few moments she looked in a window to see a cat basking in the sun. Quiet, serene, being left alone.

Beast Girl looked at the at in envy, "Lucky cats. Sure wish I was…" Then it hit her. "Okay that should do for a nice quiet day."

Acting quickly on her idea, she turned herself into a green cat with dark stripes and walked towards a bench. She hopped up onto the bench, and curled up on the bench seat. She remained unnoticed until two dogs began barking at her.

"Um…why is that cat green?" one of the dogs' owners asked the other. She was blonde, and looked to be in her late teens.

"And, that's weird," the older sister was also blonde and looked to be in her twenties. "It smells like lavender." The older sister felt the cat's neck. "She doesn't have any tags either." She looked over to her sister. "Maybe we should take her home and call the SPCA, they can take her."

Beast girl didn't like the sound of this so she got out of the grasp of the girl and ran away as fast as her little paws could carry her.

- Scene Break -

In the dumpster, another green cat jumped out of a garbage can. It began to attack a boot on the pavement until the sound of something approaching made it drop the boot and mew worriedly. Above the cat was the space-craft. It hovered there a moment, and then dispelled a tractor beam down towards the cat. The cat ran, trying to get away from the space-craft.

The cat went around the corner and the tractor beam followed with great haste, then over an aqueduct, and into another alley. That tractor beam was hot on the green tail. Inside the operations center, the window/screen suddenly flashed red and displays a message: "Alert—City Sector 5." Starfire and Cyborg were all ready there trying to find out what set it off. Crow and Robin soon joined them.

"Trouble!" Robin shouted as he got to the Living Room.

Starfire began to look around, **"**Where is Beast Girl?"

Robin put his mind on the job at hand. "No time to find out. Titans go!" He shouted as they ran out the door.

- Scene Break -

The wind blew gently across unoccupied section of the park. Beast Girl padded over the grass, stopped and sighed. She was annoyed at the seemingly inability she had to being left alone. Both as a teenager, and as a cat. A plaintive mewing caught her attention, and Beast Girl turned to see a green cat racing towards her. Before she could react, the cat crashed into her. Both cats stared at each other for a moment. Then they both looked up in alarm to see the space-craft bearing down on them. The ship dispelled its tractor beam again. The other cat ran off, leaving Beast Girl to be caught in the beam. All that was left behind of the shape-shifter was her communicator.

Beast Girl found herself inside the space-craft with a body-harness around her. She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the light, and then sat up taking in her surroundings. There was a column of light around her, and the walls were all metallic. She realized that she was now inside the space-craft.

"Bad Kitty!" Beast Girl turned at the sound of a loud, childish voice. "You should not try to escape!"

A very large shadow fell across her and Beast Girl watched as a huge figure strode into view. The figure was clothed entirely in a yellow full-body jumpsuit. Only its stone head was uncovered. Beast Girl shifted back into human form and tugged at her collar and parts of the harness. Then she looked up at the hulking monster.

"You sure you got the right cat?" she asked skeptically as she continued to try and get the harness and collar off.

- Scene Break -

The Titans were lead to burned patch of grass in the park where people said they saw the space ship fly past. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were examining the patch of grass to determine what had happened and where the space-craft went. Cyborg was busy examining the panel on his arm trying to get an energy reading when Crow came walking towards the group.

"Okay dudes word is, it was some kind of U.F.O.," Crow grinned widely and waggled his eyebrows.

Cyborg fiddled with his arm panel, **"**Whatever it was, my sensors can't track it. Didn't leave any kind of trail."

Robin pointed at burned grass, "But it did leave this. Something got zapped. Question is, what?"

Starfire began to look at the burned grass closely then spotted something that looked familiar like something she saw every day. Yellow and black She picked it up and gasped when she realized what it was. It was one of the Titans Communicators

.

"Beast Girl!" Starfire shouted in concern

Cyborg took the device from Starfire and smelled it, **"**It's B.G.'s, all right. Smells like lavender." He said as he handed it back to Starfire.

Starfire became more upset, "Oh, I fear our friend has gotten the zap."

Suddenly a green cat tore across the field and pounced on Crow. The cat rubbed against his face, purred contentedly, and kneaded his bare chest with its claws. Then it licked his nose.

Crow looked confused, "Dudes, she seems a little off to me."

Starfire picked up the cat, "Beast Girl!" She lifted the cat up over her head. "You are unharmed!" Crow got up and brushed himself off.

Cyborg looked at the cat that Star was holding and got slightly annoyed, "Where have you been?"

Robin was more concerned about other things, "Did you get a look at the UFO?"

The cat squirmed out of Starfire's grip and jumped on Crow and knocked him down again, and began licking him again.

"Dude! Hah hah hah! Stop it! That tickles!" Crow giggled while trying to push the cat away from his face. The cat turned its attention to Crow's loin cloth and started playing with it. Crow blushed furiously.

Robin was tired of the cats antics, "All right, Beast Girl, quit fooling around. We've got work to do. Beast Girl!"The cat seemed to ignore him as it engaged in trying to catch a butterfly, causing Robin to get annoyed at the fact that she is ignoring him.

Starfire stopped Robin from saying something to the cat, **"**Friend! Why will you not resume human form and speak with us?"

"Maybe she can't," Cyborg said kneeling down to examine the cat closer. "Maybe something's wrong with her." He extended a forearm into view and checked its panel. A computer outline of the cat was displayed, and a red bar swept across it. Cyborg looked confused at the readings. ** "**That's strange."

Just then a bird called out loudly and the cat spotted it flying, The cat began to try jumping to grab said bird even thought it was too high. The odd thing was that the cat was only barely missing catching the bird.

Cyborg noticed this and watched for a moment then turned back to his friends, ** "**Yep. Definitely something wrong with her." He said trying not to laugh at the cat.

The cat began to follow the bird and ran across the street while following it and into an alley way. The Titans followed the cat but lost sight of it.

Robin looked around, "Where did she go?"

"Dude!" Crow flailed his arms and pointed at a Chuck E Cheese's truck. "What did she do to that truck?" The big mascot head had been removed from the truck, and the driver was going through conniptions.

"The mascot!" the driver wailed.

"Split up and search!" Robin barked. "Start with Beast Girl's usual hangouts and fan out from there." The Titans went their separate ways. Robin went into a bookstore and questioned two boys, only to notice the cat batting at his cape. Then it ran off, the Boy Wonder in hot pursuit.

- Scene Break -

Crow was walking by the shore of Jump City Bay. He knew that Beast Girl found the lapping of the waves peaceful. He walked into the water up to his ankles. The green cat ran up behind him, and knocked him over, into the water, to nuzzle his face and to lick his nose again.

- Scene Break -

Cyborg walked on the street. He was trying to remember where the store was that Beast Girl purchased her lavender soap from. A crunching sound caught his attention, and the robotic Titan was horrified to see the cat clawing on his leg. Its claws leaving huge gashes in the prosthetic. The enraged Titan chased the cat across the city.

- Scene Break -

Starfire walked through the park. She knew that Beast Girl liked to come here, and lie in the sun. The lovely alien was unaware of the green cat sneaking up on her. Abruptly, the cat jumped up and entangled itself into Starfire's hair. The alien shrieked, and tried to pull the cat away, but the cat dug its claws in, and hung on with unusual strength.

- Scene Break -

Robin chased the cat across the rooftops. The cat jumped from one rooftop to the next, leaping incredible distances each time. Robin pursued it until there was nowhere for the cat to go. Robin approached the feline, but it jumped away. Robin looked out over the city, flabbergasted. He couldn't see the cat hiding in the crevice below him.

- Scene Break -

Crow trotted through the parking lot of a tofu restaurant. He was distracted by the cat pouncing on him and rubbing against his face, purring. Then it jumped away with Crow in pursuit.

- Scene Break -

Starfire found her boot in the mud and pulled it on. Her attention was caught by a nearby mewing, and she gave chase.

- Scene Break -

Cyborg chased the cat through the street.

- Scene Break -

Crow backed across the parking lot only get get pounced on again. The cat happily purred, rubbed itself across his face, and kneaded his bare chest again. Then the cat jumped off and ran into a nearby alleyway. Robin and Cyborg went in after it, followed by Crow and Starfire.

"Careful, everybody," Robin said walking slowly toward the cat. "We don't want to hurt her."

"Speak for yourself Dude." Crow said, and then sneezed. Starfire looked over at Cyborg, and gasped when she saw his mangled leg.

"Whatever happened to your leg?" she asked.

Cyborg glowered, "Cat-girl here confused me with a scratching post." The cat poked out of a trash can. The Titans moved forward slowly not to scare the cat.

"Easy, Beast Girl," Robin said with his hands up trying to seem calm.

"We just want to help," Cyborg continued for Robin in the same tone of voice. The cat let out a loud hacking sound and coughed up a large hairball at the Titan's feet.

Robin, Cyborg, Crow, and Starfire stand there for a moment till they get a good look at the hair ball just at the their feet and all yell in unison, "Ew!"

The cat opened its mouth, and a long tongue snaked out and licked Crow's face. After retracting its tongue, the cat mewed happily and jumped out of the trash can. Then the cat ran to the sewer grate and jumped through it, temporarily becoming slime.

"Ummm…ooooo-kay," Cyborg expressed the confusion that the others were feeling as well.

"Okay dudes I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that isn't Beast Girl," Crow muttered grumpily. He didn't want to admit it, but he had liked the idea of his green teammate showing him so much affection. The idea that it hadn't been her was disappointing.

Robin turned to the other Titans, "And if that's not Beast Girl..."

"Then where could she be?" Starfire finished for him.

- Scene Brake-

"For the last time," Beast Girl said getting very aggravated having to have said this more than once; she straightened up and strained to pull the collar off her neck, without success.

"I am not your cat!"

Soto sat nearby, watching her, and gasped happily, "You are funny! Soto likes you!" Now Beast Girl got a good look at her captor. His full-body jumpsuit had patches on it.

Beast Girl glared, "Okay. I didn't want to have to do this, but…" She became a Sabre-Tooth Tiger, roared savagely, and leaped—but Soto pressed a switch on a remote control in his hand and the harness and leash pulled taut to cut off the rush. Beast Girl was yanked back to the floor; the other end of the tether connected eyebolt driven into the floor. Getting to her feet, she eyed it for a moment and then tried another lunge only to have it stopped when the slack ran out. Soto laughed and clapped as she became a n ostrich. Pecking at the leash did no good; much the same resulted when she became an alligator and tried to bite through it. Donkey, monkey, hippopotamus, fish—none of these forms allowed her to slip free of the collar and harness, which grew or shrunk as needed to fit her every time. Even as a pterodactyl, she could not get free. Soto laughed and clapped before getting to his feet.

Soto grabbed and hugged Beast Girl, "You are not Soto's cat!" He held her tight, and the green Titan was forced back into her human form. "You are better than Soto's cat!" He dropped her onto a group of cushions, and then offered her a dish of assorted strange foods.

Beast Girl eyed the food curiously,** "**Uh…thanks."

Soto leaned closer, **"**You can change into any pet?" Soto clapped "Any pet Soto asks?"

Beast Girl pushed the food away,"I suppose, but..."

"Change!" Soto cheered excitedly.

Beast Girl looked up to Soto, "If I do, will you let me go?" She said in a bored tone of voice.

Soto nodded excitably, "Mmm-hmm! Mmm-hmm!"

She got her feet; in an instant, she had become a giraffe. Soto stared, thunderstruck, and laughed after a moment of sitting quietly

"Change!" Soto shouted again, smiling and clapping. Beast Girl shifted back to her human self and pointed to her collar and harness.

"Uh, excuse me?" she raised an eyebrow at her childish captor. "Aren't we forgetting something?" There was a long pause; Soto suddenly became angry.

"Bad kitty!" Soto said brandishing the remote. "Soto said, 'Change!'"

Beast Girl glared at the large child, "And Beast Girl said..." Soto pressed the switch and sent a strong electric shock through the Titan's body; she turned into a parrotto appease him. **"**Happy now?" She whistled in the parrot form.

"Change!" Soto yelled yet again. He shocked her again, so Beast Girl transformed to a bighorn sheep, Soto laughed again.

"Change!" Soto chanted. There was another shock; she changed into a mouse. The stone-faced alien laughed and kicked his feet.

"Change!" Soto yelled and suddenly a gorilla had replaced the mouse_._ "You're the best cat ever! And now you are Soto's new Cat!"

Beast Girl grunted softly and resumed human form, "Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry, but I am nobody's pet!"

Soto became upset, "You…do not like Soto's ship? You do not like Soto?"

Beast Girl didn't know what to say, "Um…"

Soto brightened up, patting her head, "Good kitty !" Beast Girl was still annoyed that Soto was treating her like a pet. She was no one's pet.

Soto moved over to the controls of the space ship "Now we go home" Beast Girl looked up at Soto.

"Home?" she asked meekly. Soto was adjusting the controls, which look very much like the sort of toys a toddler might play with: bright colors, simple shapes, little bells that ring when buttons are pressed.

"Soto's planet, on far side of galaxy," Soto said still preparing the ship for takeoff.

Beast Girl looked at the floor with a sudden wave or realization and a wish that she never left the tower today.

- Scene Break -

Cyborg dove for the green cat, but it escaped his grasp, "Remind me again why we're chasing this thing?" He grumbled at the other Titans.

Starfire looked at Cyborg, "The creature is not of this Earth." She replied.

"Dudes! Neither is the U.F.O.!" exclaimed Crow, as if he had just figured out the correlation.

"The alien ship must have come here looking for the green cat..." Robin began to explain.

"And captured our green friend instead," Starfire continued.

"Okay dudes, so if we ever want to find Beast Girl..." Crow began

"We have to catch that cat," Robin finished. "We need a plan."

"Or maybe we just need some bait," Cyborg said looking at Crow. Everyone looked at Crow. Crow looked at each face until he realized their meaning.

"Dudes!" he whined.

- Scene Break -

The extraterrestrial cat raked its claws down an unfortunate tree. Then it began to chase a nearby rat. The cat began to bat the rodent around in its paws, and the rat began squeaking desperately. The cat caught the rat in its mouth and shook it.

"Ahem," Crow cleared his throat, effectively getting the cat's attention. "Here puss, puss, puss." He was crouched down snapping his fingers softly. The cat didn't need to be asked twice, and bounded happily towards him only to be caught in a sphere that Cyborg had made. It growled angrily, and tried a quick shape change, then a lash of its overlong tongue, but neither could even crack the walls. The four Titans gathered around it.

"Sorry, kitty," Cyborg grinned. "When Cyborg builds it, nobody breaks it."

Crow looked at the strange animal closely, "So, now that we've got her…?"

"We just have to figure out how she can lead us to the spaceship," Robin explained. "I can run a chemical analysis on her fur—see where she's been."

"I can do a molecular scan," Cyborg piped up. "Maybe she and the ship have the same isotopic signature." He opened the scanning device on his arm.

Starfire turned to Crow, "Perhaps you could use your powers to communicate with the creature."

Crow looked over at Starfire with a odd look on his face, "Dude I'm still getting her drool off my face. I don't want her anywhere near my brain." He said waving his arms.

"Uh, pardon me….." a soft feminine voice said. All the Titans looked surprised they look around until they finally realized what it must be coming from. "But I believe we might be able to help one another." The cat said looking up at all of them. All the Titans looked from the cat in the sphere to each other.

"Okay…" Robin said slowly. "Am I the only one who heard that?"

Cyborg looked over at the cat, "You talk? Cats don't talk!"

"Perhaps not on your planet, my dear fellow," the cat agreed. "Now if you'll agree to release me, I would be happy to help you locate my odious former master. After I escaped his ship, he pursued me here and mistakenly captured another green cat—your Beast Girl, I presume."

Crow looked a little annoyed, "Dude! Why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"I was having too much fun," The cat said with a smile.

- Scene Brake -

A monitor in Soto's showed a Pac-Man-like creature, shaped like the outline of Soto's head, munching two rows of dots and then disappearing, replaced by the flashing message "Full Power."

"Engines ready!" Soto said and clapped happily. Soto sat in his chair and prepared to leave, all the while Beast Girl continued to try to remove the harness and collar that was keeping her there. **"**Hang on, new Kitty. Time to go home." Soto said flipping a few more switches

Beast girl was getting really annoyed, " I have told you this before I'm sure! I am home! Now let me go!" The engines on the underside kick into gear, lifting the vessel clear of the ground.

"Bye-bye," Soto said waving towards the window. The ship lifted off the ground, Beast Girl looked out the nearby window and sighed

"See you," she says sadly. Suddenly, the entire deck starts to tilt back and forth, throwing pilot and Beast Girl off balance.

"Huh?" Soto said looking at all the screens. The monitors showed that the ship was descending. "No!" Soto Shouted pounding the panel" "Soto want up, not down!"

- Scene Break -

Starfire pushed on the spacecraft with all of her strength. Crow grabbed one of the ship's wings with his power, and Robin and Cyborg pulled on a rope. Together the four Titans struggled to push the spacecraft to the ground.

"Hang on, Beast Girl!" Robin shouted. "We're going to get you out!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Crow chanted. The spell hit the underside hatch and forced the front end of it to fall open; the inner surface formed a gangway. Robin charged toward it, but stopped short when Soto emerged in a single leap, shaking the earth as he landed.

"No!" Soto shouted loudly as Robin backed up. "New kitty belongs to Soto! You go now!"

Robin looks darkly at Soto, **"**I'm thinking you're the one who's gotta go." The rock-headed being leaped impossibly high and came down with a mighty growl.

"Titans! Move!" Robin shouted moving away from Soto. The landing sent out tremors that threw everyone toward or into the trees. Out of the resulting dust cloud came Soto, roaring mad and charging at the Titans

"Soto smash!" Soto said as he tried to crush Robin. Robin vaulted over the clearing and throwing a handful of grenades down at Soto. They exploded all around him in a string of brilliant flashes that leave him dazed and dazzled. As Robin backed away, Cyborg and Starfire moved in with sonic cannon and starbolts; the double barrage forces the alien to go on the defensive.

"No!" Soto screamed like a toddler that wasn't getting his way. He tore a loose rock slab, and used it as a shield. The shield broke, and Soto charged at them. While the others distracted Soto, Crow made a dash for the ship, but had to get out of the way fast in order to avoid his huge descending hand.

"My cat!" Soto said again. Crow backed up a little more and aimed a spell off to one side, uprooting a tree and swinging it at him, trunk first. It bashed Soto away, but he got a hold of the tree and brings it to a stop. Then he swung it back at Crow, forcing the telekinetic Titan to release his hold. Cyborg dove across to knock him out of the way before he took a few thousand pounds of old-growth pine upside the head.

Cyborg and Crow ducked another swing, "Why didn't you just hand him a laser cannon?" Cyborg asked angrily before they both jumped away. Starfire flew in, holding Robin up by the arms. She let go of him and cleared out. Robin sent two birdarangs towards the tree trunk, and effectively sliced through it. Soto began to cry. Robin and Cyborg took the opportunity to charge at the crying villain.

Soto blocked their attacks with his tree trunk and swung it at them, but Crow's powers pulled the wood out of his hands. Starbolts rained down all around, forcing him to shield his face. Crow and Starfire floated midair, blazing away; Soto scooped up two handfuls of dirt and sent a machine-gun barrage of clumps up at them. The double attack ended in a hurry. Soto cocked an eyebrow quizzically; Robin was bearing down on him, leg extended in a kick. Soto lifted his arm, and the Boy Wonder's attack glanced off. Soto clapped his hands, sending Robin flying.

Cyborg charged at Soto, his fist raised to clean the villain's clock. Soto easily caught the fist and diverged it. Starfire hurled more starbolts down at Soto, so the villain tossed Cyborg up at her, crushing both of them. The four Titans regrouped.

"We've hit him with everything and it's still not enough! We need more. We need..." Robin started trying to think of an answer. The trumpeting of an elephant caught everyone's attention.

"Huh?" Soto said confusedly. A green pachyderm—Beast Girl, now free of her collar and harness thundered across the clearing and hit him bang on. The changeling returned to human form as the latter is knocked back into a stagger.

"You rang?" Beast Girl said sarcastically. She walked over to Soto.

"Bad cat!" Soto said, pulling out his remote. "Soto will punish!" The switches have no effect on Beast Girl, no matter how hard Soto hits them or shakes the unit. Beast Girl threw the discarded collar and harness at Soto. He picked it up, and stared at it. A huge green reptilian muzzle snorted steam at him. As a tyrannosaurus-rex, Beast Girl roared, and swung her tail, sending Soto flying. Beast Girl morphed into her human form, then a pterodactyl. Once in the air, she shifted into a kangaroo, smashing her tail down onto Soto's head. Robin leaped forward and delivered a punch, Cyborg another, and Crow and Starfire hit him with their respective attacks. Soto is forced down to the ground in a cloud of dust.

The smoke and dust cleared to reveal that Soto was now sitting in a deep crater formed by his impact and looking very dejected indeed. Cyborg and Beast Girl, already at the lip, are soon joined by the others as the big granite lip starts to quiver. Before this can blossom into a full crying jag, his original cat's long tongue flicked into view and snapped the abandoned collar and harness around his neck and body. On the other side of the crater, the animal was sitting next to the remote.

"Sit. Stay." The cat said in a serious tone of voice. Soto sat up with a gasp and a laugh, then climbed up to ground level.

"Kitty! You came back!" Soto cheered happily.

"On the contrary, I am only here to retrieve my catnip mice," the cat snubbed him. "I refuse to be your pet any longer."

Soto gasped sharply, "Okay!" Soto exclaimed, and dropped to all fours. "Soto will be the kitty now, and _you_ will be the master!" He rolled back and forth and started to jump around—laughing, purring and meowing, still on all fours—and even nuzzling the cat's face.

"What? Oh, my." the cat giggled "That tickles."

"Meow, Meow" Soto called out.

Beast Girl looked sort of stunned by this, "Okay…weird." She raised an eyebrow.

"Better him than me Dude," Crow said simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Meow, Meow, Meow" Soto said as he ran around the clearing a bit.

"Come along, Soto," the cat called from the top of the gangway. " Time to go home."

Soto ran up, "Meow!" Meow!" And as the gangway closed they heard one last, "Meow." The hatch closed and the ship lifts off into the night, retracting its landing props. Robin placed a hand on Beast Girls shoulder, and Cyborg comes up on the other side.

"All right, Beast Girl" Robin said patting her shoulder.

"Welcome back Dude!" Crow said with a large smile.

"Gimme some love, cat- girl!" Cyborg said with his hand out. Before Beast Girl could say anything she was pulled into a strong embrace.

"Ah! I am elated to see you! We have all missed you so." Starfire said before placing her on the ground.

"You really missed me? Even after I was rude to all of you?" Asked Beast Girl Looking at all her friends.

"Absolutely," Cyborg nodded. "And after this I promise not to bug you to wax the T-Car."

"Or ask you to taste my cooking," Starfire agreed.

"Or try to contact the Spirit World with Crow and I," Robin agreed.

"Dude, we'll leave you alone now," Crow grinned at her.

"Sounds good to me," Cyborg replied. The Titans began to walk away, but Beast Girl ran in front of them.

"Beast Girl?" Robin blinked at her. "What's up?"

"If it's alright with you," a hint of a smile ghosted across Beast Girl's lips. "I'd kind of like to spend the rest of the day with my friends."


	10. Chapter 9 Geo Force

Teen Titans: Parallel Universe

Written By:Physics Goddess & Thowell3

Disclamer: We do _not_own Teen Titans. If we did BB and Rea Would Be Together FOR EVER !.

Geo Force

The young man ran for his life. The sand of the desert waste-land crunched under his hiking boots. Rock canyons stretched up on either side of him. The young man looked over his shoulder and gasped. He still was being pursued by a gigantic scorpion. The scorpion lashed out with its deadly tail, and knocked the spindly young man flying. The force of hitting the ground dislodged the young man's dog tags from around his neck. He reached for them with his gloves, but the scorpion tail came crashing down again. The young man scrambled to his feet, and started running again. He skidded to a halt at a dead end, and spun around to face the scorpion. Above him, the Teen Titans readied themselves for attack.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted pulling out his bow staff. However, before any of them could move, a tremor shook the ground. The Titans looked to the young man they were trying to help, his eyes were now glowing yellow and his mouth held an assumed and cruel smile. His short blonde hair moved away from his face. The rocks beneath the Titans' feet begin to crack and shift and one end of a natural bridge across the canyon broke loose and lifted into the air. The young man raised his hands and groaned with the effort as the slab went higher and higher. His gloved hands were now glowing as well. Finally he brought them down, and the rock dropped squarely on top of the scorpion, crushing it flat. There was one final tail spasm and scream of pain, and the thing fell silent.

"He was not in trouble." Starfire realized.

"He was leading it into a trap!" Cyborg said with a small grin.

Robin put a hand over his brow to get some sun out of his eyes so he could get a better look, "Question is…"

"Who is he?" Beast Girl asked in an awestruck tone of voice. Little did they know a dark figure in the side of the rock face behind them was watching. Slade stepped out into the light and surveyed the scene.

"Don't get too attached, my young friends." Slade said to himself. He turned around and walked back into the darkness. "I saw him first."

-Scene break-

The young man brushed the dust from his gloved hands. He made a quick gesture with his hands, and a patch of rock he was standing on carried him up to the ledge. He smirked at the Titans, and put his thumbs into the loops of his denim cargo shorts. He stepped down to the Titans, and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. The rock fell away.

"What?" he said sarcastically, "haven't you guys ever seen a superhero before?" For a few seconds, all five were at a loss for words. Finally Robin stepped forward.

"I'm Robin," he said holding out his hand. "We're the..."

"Teen Titans." the young man finished the Boy Wonder's sentence and shook his hand. "I know. I'm Geo Force, and you're..." He turned to the group and begins to point to each of them individually naming them as he went. **"**Cyborg, Crow, Starfire…" He paused and looked at Beast Girl. "And..."

Beast Girl got nervous when he looked at her with his shimmering blue eyes, "Girl Beast!" She stuttered. "Uh, I mean..." she trailed off, blushing.

"Beast Girl?" Geo Force asked, smiling a little at how flustered the small green shape shifter was. Beast Girl responded by turning into a turtle, she tucked her head and legs into her shell and refused to come out.

Geo Force gently picked her up, "It's okay, no need to be shy."

Beast Girl poked her head out still with a little blush, "I'm not shy." He gave her a wink. She looked away trying to hide a very brilliant dark blush now appearing on her face. Trying to calm down before she passed out from lack of blood to the rest of her body.

Starfire flew over to him, "Curiosity abounds!" She gushed. "Please...Where do you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite colour? And do you wish to be my friend?"

Geo Force blinked, **"**Um…Earth, walked, red, and…sure?"

Starfire gasped and gave him a bone crushing hug, "Hello, new friend!"

"How's it going?" Geo Force gasped. Starfire released him from her crushing grip.. Geo Force brushed off his black t-shirt.

Beast Girl shyly sidled up to him, "So, what brings such a possible hoodlum to our big habitat, hmm?"

"I go where the wind takes me, you know?" Geo Force shrugged. "I get to see new places, meet new people, stomp a few bad guys here and there."

Beast Girl rolled her eyes at the cliché while a bit of blush crept to her face again, "Right."

"Fascinating!" Starfire cried out happily.

"Well, all right!" Cyborg said with a smile.

"You mean, you don't have a home?" Robin asked.

Geo Force looked at him a bit darkly for a moment, "The Earth is my home." Was his response. "I've been crashing in a cave on the other side of the hill."

Starfire came up to Geo Force almost face to face again, "Unacceptable!" She cried. "I cannot permit my new friend to slumber in a lonely cave of darkness."

The young man blinked again, "I have a flashlight." He answered dully. Starfire grabbed his arm and hauled him past the others. "You will stay with us." The alien said firmly.

"Really, I-I'm…" Geo Force tried to protest until the other Titans broke in.

"Come on, we got plenty of room." Cyborg argued.

"We wouldn't want to be the cause of you possibly being killed," Beast Girl said dully.

Geo Force sighed, "Well, I guess I could stay one night."

"Oh, glorious!" Starfire cheered.

Beast Girl began to walk towards the direction the tower was in, "Just don't go near my room and I am fine with you staying." Secretly she was pleased that he would be staying.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg said excitedly but then added in a low tone of voice "Trust me don't go near her room, she really doesn't like people being in it."

Starfire lead Geo Force toward the shore and the Tower gushing about the living accommodations. Cyborg walked next to him chipping in at some points and Beast Girl walking behind the three very quietly. Crow walked slowly towards Robin who had stayed behind and looked at the battle site.

"Is everything okay dude?" Crow asked as he picked up some dirt and let the wind blow it from his hand.

Robin looked up at Crow, "Not sure." He frowned at the dirt around him. "Something just doesn't feel right." Robin said and looked around as though he were being watched. He stood and the two Titans headed home. Once they had gone, the dirt they had stood upon crumbled.

-Scene Break-

Geo Force looked around the Tower, clearly impressed. **"**Nice place you have here." He said walking towards the window. "Nice view too." He sat on the couch stretched out, his muscles and bones stretched and made a cracking sound. "It's hard to believe you guys actually live here." He said closing his eyes for a moment with a small smile on his face.

"Mi casa es tu casa," Beast Girl smiled shyly. "If you want the grand tour I think Cyborg would be willing to give it or is there something else you want to do?"

"Actually I am a little hungry do you have any food?" Geo Force asked, his hand on his stomach.

After an hour there was a huge mound of dirty dishes_. _The sound of gobbling was loud, and Geo Force was at the end of the kitchen counter, stuffing his face at warp one person could put away enough food in one sitting to empty all those pans and plates is a mystery best left unexplained. All the Titans, save Starfire, watched the display of sheer gluttony with stunned shock.

Geo Force wolfed down some more food from the bowl in front of him, then tipped the rest of the contents into his mouth. He threw the empty container aside and proceeded to gulp down an entire meatloaf in one instant and swallowed the last of his meal and lets off a thundering belch that he tried to cover with his hand.A few moments later Starfire came up next to him, carrying a plate of what could have been some alien Jell-O mold.

"Might you now wish to partake of my homemade glorg?" Starfire asked holding it out towards the young man. Geo Force looked at it. Embedded in the gelatinous mass were several gray, wriggling, worm-like things.

"No!" The other four Titans cried out, trying to stop the Earth-mover from eating the substance. It was too late however, Geo Force seized the plate and put the entire contents behind his teeth. A quick swallow put the food out of sight.

"Tastes like sushi mixed with ice cream." Geo Force mused. "Got any more?"

Starfire looked overjoyed that someone else liked her planet's food, "I shall go cultivate the fungus!" She flew off, plate in hand.

After she had left the room Geo Force turned his attention to the other Titans, "Would you mind pointing me towards the shower, I smell a little rank." The Titans pointed in the direction and the young man went to make himself presentable. Later, after he had finished, Crow and Cyborg went to check out what had taken so long.

"Whoa," Cyborg said seeing the state of the bathroom. The shower curtain, bathtub, walls, floor, towels were all liberally splattered with dirt and marked with the prints of grubby hands and feet. **"**Mud bath." Geo Force came back down the hall toward the bathroom having been freshly clean and changed into a white robe and slippers. A towel around his neck.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Guess I was due for a rinse."

"Mind if I use your sink?" He asked picking up his clothes from the floor. In the kitchen he had put on headphones for a Walkman that was going full tilt. The sink was filled with soapy water, and he pulled his shorts freshly hand-washed, and hanged them on a nearby clothesline. The rest of his outfit was already drip-drying.

"Well, the dude seems comfortable." Crow grumbled, annoyed by how happy Beast Girl seemed to be by their new visitor.

"Wonder how long it's been since he had a decent place to sleep for the night." Beast Girl thought out loud.

Geo Force finished his laundry,went over to the couch, and eased out of his slippers. Setting the Walkman on the cushions, he stretched expansively, yawned, and curled up. A moment later he was snoring lightly and sprawled out to his full length, with his feet hanging over the edge. The Titans watched him with concern from across the room.

"He needs more than a place to crash," Robin said while observing the event

"He needs a home," Starfire said sadly

"I suppose he could stay here with us for the time being," Beast Girl suggested.

"Yes! " Starfire said excitedly

"I don't know dudes," Crow definitely did not want this young man to stay.

"He would make a good addition to the team," Cyborg pointed out.

"Maybe, let's ask him to train with us tomorrow." Robin said rubbing his chin. The Titans were not aware that Geo Force was awake and listening. "We need to see what he can do." Robin said as he and the other titans left the common room. Geo Force looked sadly down at the floor.

- Scene Break -

Beast Girl came out later after the rest of the Titans were asleep carrying a blanket, "Hello Geo Force." She said in a soft voice. "I…I thought you might want a blanket." When she moved to the other side of the couch she noticed that the young man was nowhere in sight, and his Walkman lay there abandoned. "Geo Force?" She wondered aloud where their guest had gone.

Beast Girl looked down at the surface of the bay to see Geo Force there. A stone flew into view and skipped along the surface. Geo Force sat next to his backpack, several other stones next to him. A flash of his eyes sent the stone bouncing over the water. As he levitated another rock, Beast Girl cleared her throat

"So I'm guessing the couch was too lumpy?" Beast Girl said lamely. The young man skipped the stone. Surprised at what he had been able to do, the shape-shifter grabbed one of her own and let it fly. The stone splashed into the bay. Geo Force chuckled, and dropped a stone into Beast Girl's hand. This time she got it right, and she couldn't help but smile at the Earth-mover. They stared into each other's eyes for a second before turning away nervously and blushing.

"I can't stay." Geo Force said sadly

"Why not?" Beast girl asked confused

"Places to go, people to see." the young man said trying to cover up his feelings

"What's wrong, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you like, you're welcome here" Beast Girl said trying to convince him to stay.

"I—I guess I could hang out for one more day." Geo Foce said still little nervous about the whole endeavour.

"Good, now we should get some rest, Robin won't be going easy on us tomorrow during training" Her last words ignited the same worry he had while listening in on the Titans. Suddenly his eyes blazed yellow. Beast Girl was lifted into the air on the rock she was using for a seat, and then was dumped back to the shore when it pulled itself out from under her. The rock hit the water with a huge splash, leaving her soaked and spitting out mouthfuls of water.

"Sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so stupid! Don't tell! Please don't tell!" he said nervous over what might happen.

"Geo Force, it's okay. You can't fully control your powers." Beast Girl said trying to make him feel better.

"Promise you won't tell anybody—ever!" he said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Sure." Beast Girl said, looking into his eyes

"Swear it!" Geo Force said roughly.

"Alright, I promise. Really though, it's not the end of the world. If my friends knew, they'd still like you." Beast Girl said calmly as she walked back to the tower. The young man turned away from her and looked out towards the city.

"You just don't understand," he muttered.

- Scene Break -

Cyborg was running at top speed. He crossed a broad plain outside the Tower. Steel columns, each topped with a large fist, were shooting up from the ground; he dodged one after another and jumped clear. Robin was operating the outdoor control panel he pressed a few buttons. In response, several laser cannons lock on target and began to fire. Cyborg dashed, swerved, and jumped to avoid being hit. Then Robin activated other controls on the panel. On a screen, an image comes up of a gateway with a large panel mounted in its top half. This descended like the blade of a guillotine.

Out on the plain, three such structures rose from the ground. Cyborg gets under the first two gates, but had to stop and catch the third before it could crush him. Straining mightily, he pushed it up on its track and was able to get clear before it crashed back down. Launchers rose from the tops of two rocks and fire a stream of disc-shaped projectiles, Cyborg had his sonic cannon ready and shot down several of them while dodging the rest.

A timer display mounted in its front face of the Control panel, Robin and Beast Girl stood behind it, while Crow, Starfire, and Geo Force cheered Cyborg on. Geo Force had a pair of goggles hanging around his neck. Cyborg ran up, stopped, and looked at the panel on his forearm. It showed a time of 2:17.

"Boo-yah! New course record!" He said laughing at his new high score.

"Well duh dude. You're the first one to do the course." Crow said mockingly

"Okay, Goe Force! Ready to show us what you can do?" Robin Said turning to the Titan. Geo Force nodded and stepped out into the open.

"I just hope you're ready to see it," he said uncertainly to himself. Beast Girl walked over to him.

"You can do it," she assured him. "It's just practice. It doesn't matter if you mess up. You'll be fine." Having said that she turned and walked back up to the platform

Geo Force put on the goggles and got ready for his run. The timer on the front of the control panel started to count down from eleven.

"Countdown initiated! Good luck, Geo Force." Robin said waiting for the clock to hit zero. Geo Force took a few steps away and adjusted his gloves.

"Good luck Geo Force," a hint of a smile ghosted across Beast Girl's face.

"You go man!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Onward to victory!" Starfire said excitedly

"Don't lose control. Don't lose control. Don't." Geo Force said to himself as he limbered up. The timer reached zero. He clenched his fists, which glow yellow, and braced for action. A laser cannon sprung out of the rocks and opened up fire on him. Geo Force raised the spot he was standing on as a large column of stone, and the blasts struck it repeatedly. It finally blasted apart, but he rode down on a large fragment. An even bigger one crashed down on the cannons and broke them to scraps while throwing up a wall of dust. He rode into this. Geo Force coughed a bit and then panicked, yelling and waving his arms frantically. He was headed towards steel fists punching up from the ground.

A glancing blow almost knocked him from his flying perch, but he dug in his fingers and kept aloft. Another gasp of surprise as he flipped onto one side to avoid the next fist, but failed. This one smashed the rock into gravel and sent him tumbling. Thinking quickly, he levitated several boulders and grabbed hold of one big enough to carry him. A relieved little sigh gave way to more panic stricken look as he realized he was headed for a crash landing. Only a mighty effort to pull up the leading edge kept him in the air. However, he grazed a rock formation in the process.

Robin and Beast Girl observed from their seats behind the control panel, and Robin pressed a button to trigger the next challenge. The other Titans watched with admiration.

"Whoo-hoo!" Cyborg shouted with glee.

"Glorious!" Starfire said as she clapped her hands

"Good job Geo Force!" Beast Girl exclaimed, a genuine smile on her face.

He was spinning along, barely in control of the boulder, and headed straight for the guillotine-like gates. At the last possible second, he brought up a snake of stone and caused it to punch through the upper panel of each gate. He jumped on to ride it across. It smashed the boulder to splinters_._

"We are going to need a new obstacle course dude." Crow said watching the destruction. Robin moved over to him end and worked a few controls.

Geo Force flung free from the stone snake, dropped toward a large pit that is opening in the Earth. He brought one rock toward himself, sliding agents the edge, He scrabbles for finger holds and was unable to get one before gravity pulled him off. A couple of fist-sized stones fell after him. Which he used to keep himself from hitting the ground by holding one in each hand. He dropped them after clearing the pit and jumped onto a larger rock to sail onwards.

As Robin worked the controls, and Crow watched, the other Titans cheered and the disc launchers popped out from the rocks. Geo Force, was caught by surprise, pulling up the leading edge of his stone to shield himself. He quickly swept his hand sending rock fragments of all sizes hurtling toward the projectiles and launchers. All were quickly put out of commission, and he came in for a landing. The stone broke when it hits the ground, throwing him ahead to skid to a very unsteady stop on his feet. As the dust cleared, Cyborg, Beast Girl, and Starfire were staring wide-eyed at him—and he straightened up and starts to brush the dust and dirt off of his clothes.

The three Titans broke into wild cheering and Geo Force lowered his goggles. Beast Girl and Starfire zipped over to him excitedly.

"Well done!" Beast Girl smiled.

"Magnificent success!" Starfire cheered bring Geo Force into a hug.

Cyborg looked at the timer the time showed 1:56—Geo Force had beaten him by over twenty seconds on his first try.

"Looks like we have a new course record dude." Crow grinned at Cyborg, and walked over to the group

"I must have softened it up for him." Cyborg said trying to seem like he didn't care.

Beast Girl walked over to Geo Force, "See I told you would be fine." She said in a hushed voice. Geo Force threw his arms around her.

"You said I could do it, and you were right." He said matching her hushed tone with a small smile. Beast Girl blushed a little and felt an odd warm feeling in her chest.

"A little rough around the edges, but you've got some real talent there." Robin said as he came over to Geo Force.

"You think?" Geo Force asked.

"With a little more training, you could-" Before the Boy Wonder could finish his thought, his communicator chimed in. He pulled it out and flipped it open. The emergency signal in Starfire's neck piece began to flash, as did the one on Beast Girl's belt. Cyborg looked at his forearm panel as Crow floated closer to Cyborg. The signal in his jewel on his armor.

"Okay. Why is everybody blinking?" Geo Force asked, his bangs falling in front of his left eye.

Robin glared at his communicator screen, "Slade." He said as if it was a dirty and horrible word.

"He's back."

Geo Force turned to Beast Girl "Slade?"

The shape-shifter gave Geo Force a side glance "He's a villain, one of our worst"

Robin typed into the keyboard in the training area causing a picture of Slade to show up on the screen. After he was finished typing, the picture shrunk and superimposed onto a map of Jump City. An arrow pointed from it to a particular spot, which begun to flash.

"Got a fix on his location. Titans! Move out!" Robin said he ran out of the room. Geo Force watched, puzzled, as they vacated the premises. Beast Girl however stopped short of the door and looked back at him.

"Hey," she said to get his attention. "We could use some help"

He smiled broadly and ran out with her, arm in arm.

-Scene Break-

The underground mining excavation had assorted Earth-moving equipment parked among the cart tracks. Several men were at work, but a series of laser blasts threw them into chaos.

"Protect the diamonds!" one of the miners yelled.

More blasts flung them across the space as two of Slade's commando robots jumped into the area, and many more arrived and opened fire while the other miners scatted.

"Forget the rocks, they're taking over the entire mine!" another miner said as he ran for the exit. One of Robin's discs knocked the weapons from the Sladebots' hands.

"Tell your boss we'd like a word with him," Robin said angrily. "Titans! Go!"

All five charged. Geo Force came up behind them, put on his goggles, and took to the air on a boulder.

"Ready to rock" he asked the Sladebots dully. The two robots jumped on the rock and grappled with him.

On the ground, Robin engaged one at close quarters and drove it back with a kick to the gut before he jumped up toward the midair melee. The attackers were kicked to the ground, one at a time, and he jumped down after them.

However, the sound of the weapon being primed stopped him short, and he found himself facing an entire squadron of reinforcements. Robin pulled out his fighting staff, which he extended it to full length and began to twirl. As they charged, he knocked them away one after another. Now he was lost at the bottom of a dogpile. With one mighty effort the Boy Wonder threw all the robots clear and left him standing alone. One leveled its weapon and was promptly plowed away by a boulder from Geo Force.

A robot had gained a high vantage point and took careful aim at Robin. Starfire flew past a load of steel girders held aloft by a crane where the shooter was perched_. _A second robot moved up to stop her, but she blew it away with a starbolt. The resulting explosion obscured her view but did not stop the shooter from pulling the trigger. Robin continued his fight with several others and was thrown clear when the shot hit them.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted worry in her voice. She doubled back toward the load of steel girders, where two other robots were. She squeezed off more starbolts that sent all three tumbling. They grabbed hold of her in midair and dragged her struggling to the ground. Two more moved in to lend a hand, but Cyborg seized them and knocked their heads together breaking out his cannon, he ran into the fray.

"Hang on, Star!" Cyborg called, rushing to her rescue. The two other robots dropped to the ground level and charged in. A large drilling vehicle sat nearby. One Sladebot climbed into the driver's seat and fired it up. It started toward Cyborg, who got his cannon going at full throttle. He dispatched several aggressors, including enough of the ones that were holding Starfire that allowed her to free herself and fly up. A laser blast struck the cannon and forced Cyborg to cease firing. As other shots flash past, he looked over at the shooters, then up at the overhead load of girders. A well-placed shot broke the platform holding them up and dumps a few tons of steel on them

Cyborg's expression changed quickly to shock when he looked off to one side, towards the sound of the drill's engine. A cry of surprise escaped his lips as the whirling drill approached him.

"No!" Cyborg shouted. The tip started to grind against the side of his head. Slowly the drill pushed Cyborg towards the wall. Crow flew down next to Cyborg

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Crow shouted loudly. He levitated a cart and sent it flying toward the driver robot, which caught it upside the head.

"Crow, look out!" Beast Girl shouted from not too far away. Several robots had gathered around him. One fired, but he shielded himself from the shot and lifted off as several other blasts raced toward him. He dodged the shots, after which Beast Girl leapt into the free-fire zone, a transformation already in progress. The shooters suddenly found themselves in a large growing shadow—and Beast Girl, as a stegosaurus, landed amongst them to send the lot scattering. They concentrated their fire and begin to drive her back towards the entrance of a mine tunnel, where Geo Force dropped a piece of the ceiling on a robot. He stopped several falling rocks in midair and launched them at the robots to end their laser fire. However, the effort was genuine strain on him, judging from her groans and the flash of his eyes behind the goggles before he squeezed them shut. Yellow energy surrounded him.

"I can't control it!" Geo Force cried. The goggles' lenses shattered and there was a great flash. When the view cleared, more of the ceiling began to fall in. Beast Girl whipped her tail around to repel the opposition, then returned to human form. Rocks crashed down all around her due to Geo Force's overload.

"Beast Girl!" Geo Force called out seeing what was happening. Robin's attention was drawn by his yell, as was that of Crow, Cyborg, and Starfire. Just behind Geo Force there were smashed robots lying among the rocks in front of him. One of them started to crawl out—its bottom half was gone—and others got to their feet and advance as well. His ruined goggles now hung around his neck, he gathered himself for a mighty effort; once again he shut his eyes and his fists glow yellow, yellow energy surrounded him, and columns ofstone descended from the ceiling and crushed every robot. The last spasm of movement is from a sparking hand. When it stopped, he ran off into the tunnel.

Robin dashed to the cave-in site and started to clear away the rocks. Starfire joined in the effort as Cyborg fired his cannon across the area to ward off the enemy. Crow arrived a moment before the pile rumbled and the largest slab was lifted away by Beast Girl, now in the form of a colossal Sasquatch. She threw it aside and rubbed her head.

"You okay?" Robin asked as Beast Girl shifted back to human form.

Beast girl nodded, "Where's Geo Force?"

-Scene Break-

Further down that tunnel winded and exhausted, Geo Force stumbled over to a wall and leaned against it for support. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, then slid down to the ground and looked at his hands.

"Why can't I do this?" he said to himself sadly. His eyes were squeezed shut. He heard echoing, running footsteps from further down the tunnel that drew his attention. In a tunnel nearby a figure dashed past.

"Slade!"Geo Force said softly. He followed after the figure as fast as his legs could carry him. After a few hundred yards, he skid to a stop and raised one hand to the ceiling of the tunnel just ahead of him blocking Slade's exit. Then proceed to walk up, both hands glowing.

"Looks like I've got you." Geo Force said moving closer. With a leap Slade landed behind Geo Force, and with a swift low kick he dumped him to the ground. Straightening up, he produced a sphere with his insignia on it.

"Actually, Geo Force…" he said as he threw the ball upward. It stuck to the ceiling and started to beep as a red light flashed. Geo Force got to his feet. "I've got you."

The device exploded in a mighty blast that sent out a wave of thick smoke. When it cleared, more rocks fell from the ceiling behind him and Geo Force was struck down by the shock wave. Slade walked calmly away from this second cave-in. Emergency lights switched on at the bases of the tunnel walls, bathing the enclosed space in eerie yellow light. His approaching silhouette put fresh fear into Geo Force, who scuttled backward a little bit. He found himself staring directly into that black-and-orange masked face.

-Scene Break-

Geo Force and Slade faced off as more emergency lights flickered around them.

"Now, Geo Force…" Slade said as the young man was backing up "…you walked right into a trap." He opened his bow staff. "Another mistake. You of all people should know better." He blocked Geo Force with his staff. "But at least you and I are finally getting a chance to talk." Geo Force glared at the villain. Slade tried a jab, but the young man dodged easily and countered by launching a stone at him from the wall. It zipped past the villain, a near miss.

"Hmm. I see we have much to talk about." Slade mused.

"Mind if I talk with my hands?" Geo Force asked through gritted teeth. Fragments flew as he caused two large stone snakes to emerge, one from each wall. They hurtled toward Slade's position, but he dove to avoid being crushed between them. He ended up in a kneeling crouch at his feet.

"Good, Geo Force—but not good enough." Slade said as he swung his staff and followed up with a jab. Geo Force sidestepped both attacks and somersaulted away. An overhead swing also missed its mark when she rolled out of range_. _Before he could move again, Slade brought the staff down to cut off his anticipated on his head, Geo Force huddled on the ground under Slade's next descending blow—and a chunks of rock surged up from the ground to send Slade staggering backward across the tunnel.

Geo Force, still behind his makeshift shield, peered cautiously around the edge and saw Slade approaching. He stepped out and heaved the mass toward him; planting the end of his staff in the ground, Slade swung himself up along its length. The rock hit the staff and broke it, but left the villain untouched. As it crashed into the wall, he regained his footing.

"Impressive—unless, of course, you were aiming for me." Slade said dully. He dropped the piece of the staff he was still holding and advanced slowly toward Geo Force. The young man backed up a bit and launched several medium-size stones from the tunnel wall at Slade. A mighty punch shattered the biggest of them, and as he sent out another volley, the villain moved in and knocked several out of the air. Geo Force slung a colossal boulder at him, but one blow smashed it and drove him back against the wall in the bargain. He collapsed to the ground.

"Back off!" Geo Force said trying to stand. "I'm with the Titans! They'll be coming to—"

"You don't belong with the Titans." Slade said as he got closer to the Earth-mover.

"You don't know anything about me!" Geo Force shouted, trying to get some distance from Slade by scooting way on the ground.

"On the contrary, Geo Force." Slade said as he crouched down "I know everything about you." The villain got closer to him till he was face to face with the young man. "I've been watching you for some time. I know why you're always running away. I know your secret, little boy."

"No," Geo Force said, his voice no louder than a whisper. He pushed Slade away and stood up, but Slade seized his wrist and forced him back to the wall.

"Earthquakes, avalanches, mudslides," Slade tightened his grip on the teen's wrist. "Everywhere you go, you try to do good." He released some pressure on his wrist. "And everywhere you fail." He leaned close to Geo Force. "So everyone turns against you." The Earth-mover turned his face away from Slade.

"You lack control, Geo Force." Slade said as he put the young man's dog tags back around his neck. "And when you lose control, you are more dangerous than anything I've ever seen." Geo Force looked up at him wonderingly, but the villain turned away releasing the teen and moved away from him.

"But it doesn't have to be this way. I can help you, child." Slade said, almost kindly.

Geo Force was confused, "You can?" Slade bent down and picked up a small rough stone

"Right now you are…rough around the edges." Slade said showing the stone to Geo Force. "You need more than obstacle courses to overcome your problem." He squeezed the stone viciously, and it started to crumble. "You need a teacher. A mentor." He said carefully "Come with me, Geo Force, and I can teach you to shine." He opened his fist on the end of his speech, revealing a diamond in his palm

"But…my friends told me you're…" Geo Force said nervously.

"You don't really believe they're your friends, do you, Geo Force?" Slade said skeptically.

"They took me in. Gave me a home." Geo Force said, trying to defend the Titans.

"And when they find out what's wrong with you, they'll reject you, like everyone else." Slade replied.

"Beast Girl…" Terre started

"Doesn't like to keep secrets from her friends," Slade interrupted. "Eventually she will tell them." This statement hit a nerve, and Geo Force balled his fists angrily and warmed them up.

"She promised," he said as the tunnel started to shake.

"She lied," Slade said simply. Torrents of dirt and stones went flying as the Earth-mover vented his rage.

"Shut up! Just shut up and leave me alone!" Geo Force shouted his eyes glowing yellow. He gasped in shock and dropped to his knees, hands on his head. "Don't lose control…don't lose control!" Geo Force chanted trying to keep control.

"Now, Geo Force…" Slade's voice was eerily calm, "…how can you lose something you never had?"

The debris flew in circles around Geo Force as he released a loud scream. Elsewhere in the tunnel, pieces of rock were shaken loose by the force of his outburst. In the main excavation, one last robot was knocked backwards, and smashed against the side of a crane. Robin looked up as the place trembles and stones fall from above. Crow flew over.

"We need to get out of here, Dude" Crow said loudly over the rumbling

"Slade's trying to bring down the whole mine!" Cyborg shouted

"I'm not sure he's the one doing this," Robin said to the others

"I cannot locate Geo Force or Beast Girl," Starfire said concerned for her friends. Robin mulled this over.

**-**Scene break-

"No one else understands you, Geo Force. No one else can help you. I'll be waiting." Slade's voice echoed in Geo Force's head.

Beast Girl, as a gopher, popped up from the ground at a distance and caught sight of the maelstrom. Diving back underground, she burrowed toward it and under the edge of the funnel cloud. Inside, she emerged and returned to human form.

"Geo Force! Geo Force!" she called trying to get his attention. She moved toward him and was nearly swept away by the Force Ten gales. Only a one-handed grip on the Earth-mover's shoulder kept her from being swept away. The grab shakes him out of the fit, and he fully realizes how much danger Beast Girl is in. Her free hand and one of his inched slowly toward each other and took hold for dear life.

"It's okay, Geo Force. I'm here." She said pulling him into a hug. "I'm here." The whirlwind dissipated, leaving them to descend slowly to the ground.

"You won't…" Geo Force began.

"I will not tell anybody. I promise." The shape-shifter said before he could finish. She didn't notice the teen's bangs fall in front of his eyes.

-Scene Break-

After returning to the Tower that evening, Geo Force stood at the door to the operations center. He slung on his backpack, getting ready to leave.

"Well, guys, uh, it's was nice meeting all of you. Seriously, thanks for everything, but I should…" He turned to leave on the end of this, but the door opened to reveal Cyborg blocking his exit.

"Don't even think about it," the robotic teen said with a big smile.

"Okay. What's going on?" Geo Force asked skeptically.

"Well Dude…" Crow began.

"…we talked it over, and… " Cyborg continued.

"…we wish for you to stay here, with us!" Starfire said excitedly.

"We think you'd make a great addition to our team," Robin said with a small smile.

"Would you like to be a Titan?" Beast Girl asked as Robin held out a communicator.

"Me?" Geo Force asked nervously, "Really?"

"Of course, you'll need more training." Robin started "I know you have trouble controlling your powers, and we can help."

The communicator dropped between them and bounced away. Geo Force's expression showed the battle between disappointment and fury raging in his head.

"You told him?" he fumed at Beast Girl.

"No, I did not." Beast Girl said, her ears drooping under her hair

"You promised! You lied to me! You lied!" Geo Force said as he ran past Cyborg and out of the Tower.

"Geo Force!" Beast Girl chased after him. "No! Wait!" She got out side only to find nothing there.

"Geo Force…" she said quietly

"I just figured it out. I didn't know it was a secret." Robin said as he came up behind her

"He didn't even say goodbye." Beast Girl said quietly

She picked up a stone and threw, skipping it farther over the water than any of her or Geo Force's previous attempts.

-Scene Break-

Geo Force ran as fast as he could. Static showed up as the video feed became distorted. Slade watched him with interest.

"Run all you like—because no matter where you go every step brings you closer to me." Slade's single eye narrowed at the screen.

* * *

AN: Sorry this one took so long to get out, We are both slowly getting back into writing again, but hopefully we will be back with a bigger vengeance then before.


End file.
